The Greatest Show Unearthed(DISCONTINUED!)
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: Histoire wanted help. She got it, in the form of an insane, homicide, sadistic, IMMORTAL sixteen year old serial killer with a thing for H.P. Lovecraft books. But Histoire accidentally brings something else, something... Pure Evil. Welcome to The Lower Birth, The Greatest Show Unearthed!(First FanFic) (First ever Darkness, Hyperdimension crossover) (DISCONTINUED!)
1. Gamindustri's Darkest Arrival

Chapter 1: Gamindustri's Darkest Arrival

The sunlight starts to seep from the curtains in my room, the sunlight reaches my eyes and at long last I start to groggily wake up from my sleep. I rub my eye to get the sleep out of them and look at the digital clock on top of my dresser.

"It's 6:30 in the morning… GOOD GOD I'M!… not late for a damn thing."

I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom, I opened up the door, turned on the lights and looked in the mirror. What looked back at me was a 15 year old boy with straight dirty blond hair (hair dye) with deep blue eyes (contacts). I look at my reflection with a very depressed expression and in an instant switch my expression to look like I'm on cloud fucking 9.

I take a shower, brush my teeth, use a towel to dry off and wrap it around my waist. I look back into to mirror. There are scars on my face, one that goes down from the left side of my forehead to my left cheek crossing my eye with a horizontal scar going half an inch down from my left eye.

There was a smile stitched into my face. I have a vertical scar on the left side on my lips that doesn't make contact with the scars on the left side of my face. Finally, there are two scars on the far left side of my face that go down from my face to the top of my abdomen, fusing at the neck.

Aside from my head there's another horizontal scar on my neck that looks like someone slit my throat then stitched it up. On my abdomen is an amalgamation of scars and that continue to my arms and legs, it was like no part of my body was left unharmed.

There was a makeup kit on the edge of the sink I opened it up and applied it to my face enough so that the scars are hidden.

I looked back into the mirror, looking back at me was a perfectly normal looking boy that looked like he didn't have a thing wrong with him. He also had a face most people would call handsome. I walked back to my room and put my clothes on, which consisted of a blood red T-shirt, black baggy jeans with black upper calf combat boots, a long black hoodie with a blood red inside, and finally to top it all off a long red scarf around my neck.

I walked into the living room, no one was waiting there for me. Why you ask? Well you see I was an orphan the day I was born. I was picked on by all the other kids, no one liked me but when I turned five these black suit guys adopted me.

I was so happy that day, but in a flash all that happiness turned into to pain and suffering. They injected some kind of blackish purple liquid into me saying it was medicine. To be honest I'm not afraid of needles but the pain the hit me when they finished injecting that stuff into me, it was one of the most excruciating things I've ever felt in my life.

I fell unconscious during the pain and then I woke up on a medical table. For the next 5 and a half years I was experimented on and tortured both mentally and physically. Turns out that "medicine" they injected me with was a regeneration serum that killed the ones that took it, but "lucky" me survived it.

I was immediately tortured until I stopped scarring. Then I was experimented on for the rest of the time I was there, which was just as bad if not worst than the torture. All of the injecting acid, diseases, cutting off parts of my body and letting them grow back. I've been decapitated, had internal organs such as my heart ripped out of my body in the slowest most painful ways that can ever happen.

One day I just stopped feeling pain all together. In those five and a half years I had to rip out pieces of my own body to eat cannibalising on myself. I never sleep. Only my regeneration kept me alive until the day I broke out. You see one of the guards to my cell left their keys in and I took them and hid them in my cell until nighttime.

Let's just say what happened when the sun fell showed how all the suffering affected me mentally. I slaughtered everyone, there was no mercy no, none from me. In that night for them there was no God, only me. And I killed them all painfully, all in the ways they tortured and experimented on me. I did it with the most psychotic sinister smile that would make The Joker proud of me.

Five years later, to everyone one else I seem like a nice young boy that most people would get along with. But on the inside I'm a sadistic homicidal maniac that loves the suffering of others. Hell I still kill today after all this town is known for the serial killer that's been plaguing said town for the last five years.

Who's the killer you ask? well IT'S ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And I love every second of it. I know what I am and that what I've done is horrible. Do I regret it? Not a damned second of it after all I only kill people who make the lives of other harder. Why the actual Hell would I regret killing some assholes who bully other kids just to up their self esteem or those gang members who try to actively try to kill me. But all in all I know I'm going to Hell and I'll go with a smile on my face. At this point in my life I have no self worth what so ever a complete nihilist.

And finally there are the other killers in this town as well but they've mostly disappeared. Why? Because this is _my_ town there's only room for one killer may the best killer win, and so I did. I came out on top, none of them could kill me no matter how hard they tried after all I'm technically _immortal_.

Well that's about it for my backstory. Now, don't tell anyone readers or I'll have to stab you till you die. I'll do it I'm horrible. But you may be wondering mister mystery killer who hasn't said his name the entire time and can somehow break the fourth wall, what else do you do besides killing other people?

There are only a handful of things I like in my blood stained life. First is music mostly music made by Creature Feature, My Chemical Romance, or Skillet. The second is the comic series The Darkness. I mean think about it, the main character is the host to a lovecraftian version of the embodiment of evil. How is that not like the best thing ever?

Third is video games, why video games? Well they give me new ideas on how to kill people, but there are some games that I do play for fun ironically for a person like me. That game series is Hyperdimension Neptunia. Yeah don't worry dear readers I didn't see it coming either, but then I got the Re;Birth games and I well it just clicked. It was the kind of world that just seemed fun, It was the kind of world I wish I was born in. But alas, life doesn't work that way.

OR DOES IT!? After all we wouldn't have a story if it didn't! But you've all waited long enough to at long last find out what this little piece of Hell's name is. Well I changed name is Jason Noctus, why? Because wanted a new start. Sure I still kill people but not as much as I use to, now I just work as a freelance mechanic for this town. Long story short let's just say it was in demand and as it turned out I was damn good at it.

And the other video game I like is Bloodborne along with The Darkness games because you know Lovecraft is Bestcraft there is.

And fourth and final is H.P. Lovecraft books. I mean just how can I not like these amazing books, At Mountains of Madness, Shadow over Innsmouth, ect. They all had me at the edge of my seat.

I got paid well because of my work, I even started building my own motorcycle. It's a black Suzuki GSX-R1000. But now if you'll excuse me I have to go another client of mine, she needs me to fix her car.

 **One year later**

You know what I really like my new life, hell I actually gave up killing nine months back just to live this life. I'm well known throughout this town as its personal handiman. Also the people of the town gave me a nickname; The Reaper of Innsmouth. Yeah that's right the town's name is Innsmouth and ironically it's also a fishing town.

Nothing much really changed about me. Well my hair grew to shoulder length, but I never really bothered to cut it, I like my hair long. I had to use more hair dye and I still wear blue , I turned 16 two months ago on December 25, so yeah not much changed about me.

But now I'm just walking back to my apartment, I just finished fixing my client's sports car. Nice guy, really knows how to appreciate life. Also helps that he's a gamer like me but I digress.

But today is going to be one of those days. Hm, what do I mean by that well good sir or madame?(I'm not sexist) it's one of those days where something stupidly crazy is going to happen.

I take out the keys to my apartment and open up the door, walk in and close it. I go through my routine of taking a shower and putting on my makeup after all, can't be too careful can I? I put on my faithful hoodie jeans combo, and then go to my computer to check my e-mail.

And God did I fucking call it when I said it was going to be one of those days, you see at the top of the list of emails I have there's one sent to me by someone named Histoire. Subject: I need your help!

Well before I even think about clicking that email I got my black and red messenger bag. I put my tool box in it along with my H.P. Lovecraft books, my SkullCandy Hesh 2 Wireless headphones, along with my phone that has all of my music on it, and finally my phone charger for said phone and headphones.

Then I opened up my dresser and took two black snake fang like butterfly knives with blood red edges (Think Yuuki Terumi's knives but with the color scheme I described) in my jeans pocket and finally I wrap my long blood red scarf around my neck.

I go back to my computer and look at the email again. I click on it and all it said was

Will you help me

Yes or No

Obviously I clicked yes and when I did I sure as hell was not disappointed, the screen turned black then changed to a red power button symbol. Then the screen went white and sucked me into my computer.

My vision went black after that, when I woke up I was falling. Now usually this wouldn't be a problem, you know with me being immortal and all. But you see the thing is I was falling on top of Celestia where I could clearly see the four CPUs fighting each other.

And now they're about to gank Purple Heart. Fuck. That.

I divebombed in between Purple Heart and the other three CPUs. A loud _boom!_ with a gut wrenching cracks and squelches was heard. A huge cloud of smoke appeared where I crashed. Luckily I was able to regenerate before the smoke cleared and somehow I'm still wearing my clothes and they're… clean. Not questioning it, but now all the makeup and hair dye I had is now gone. My hair turned from dirty blonde to pitch black. My contacts are also gone showing my true eyes, cold blood red eyes. Damnit...

I put my hood up and put the scarf around the bottom side of my face, now no one can see the scars.

The smoke cleared and I took a look at all the shocked CPUs, there was a lot of blood from where I landed.

"Who the Hell are you?!" White Heart shouted at me,

I realised something at this point. I'm in a different world, different rules. I don't have to hide who I am anymore, not even what I am. I then took a dramatic bow.

"My name is Jason Noctus, may I have your names" I said in a polite tone.

Green Heart was the one to reply this time. "I am Green Heart, the one with blue hair is White Heart, the one with white Hair is Black Heart, and the woman behind you is Purple Heart." Green Heart listed them off.

Of course I knew who they were but I have to make it seem like I don't know anything to keep things going my way. But from what's going on at the moment it looks like I'm in Re; Birth1, perfect.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave Jason." Black Heart demanded,

"Sorry Miss. Black Heart but it seems that the three of you were about to gang up on Purple Heart here. Now I don't know why you're all fighting after all I just came here from another world-"

"You WHAT!?-OW!" Black Heart interrupted me, so I flicked her in the head,

"You know it's not nice to interrupt people you know that? Now if you'll listen patiently I'll tell you." I said it like I was talking to a child.

Black Heart was positively _pissed_ , her face was red with rage but she stayed quiet.

"Now as I was saying, to put a long story short I got a message to help someone, got a yes or no option and picked computer then sucked me in and here we are now."

White Heart deadpanned at me "Are you shitting me that's it?"

"Yes, were you expecting something along the lines of I came from the depths of Hell itself" I said in a mocking tone.

"You son of a bitch I'll teach you to try and be smart with me!" White Heart charged at me with her axe ready to chop my head off.

I waited until she was four feet in front of me then I kicked her as hard as I could in the chin and she rocketed into the sky. The other three CPUs looked at me looked at me dumbly with their mouths agape.

"Okay she tried to kill me it was self defense and you all know it." I calmly stated, the CPUs still amazed by what I did.

I walked towards Purple Heart and she tensed ready to cut me down at a moment's notice. I put my messenger bag down beside her, I looked at her she was still tense. I sighed and walked up to her, she griped her sword harder.

"Purple Heart I'm not going to hurt you."

"And how do I know that? I don't know why you even want to help me, I don't even know what you are. no human could do what you just did!" The confusion was obvious in her voice,

This was going to go no where so I did the only thing I could. I took off my scarf and wrapped it around my left arm and then took of my hood, her eyes widened at what see saw, Both Green Heart and Black Heart stood there shocked at what my face looked like. It was at this moment that White Heart finally decided to fall back down, and did so with a crash.

"WHERE IS THE SON OF A BI- holy shit..." White Heart stood there just as shocked as everyone else when she saw the scars on my face.

"Well Purple Heart you tell me what I am because I sure as hell don't know." I said in a dead tone,

She brought her armoured hand up to my face and traced the smile stiched into my face, she quickly brought her hands to she mouth and took a steep back.

"T-they're real!?" she shouted in surprised shock,

"Yes they are."

"How did you survive that?"

"I… I didn't."

"What do you mean" I just sighed at that, I walked towards her

"Don't worry about that right now. Who knows you might find out in the next couple of minutes, so just sit tight and let me handle this beautiful." I said with a small smile while patting her cheek.

I walked away not before noticing the intense blush she had on her face, on the outside I was calm as could the inside I was doing one Hell of a happy dance. I continued my stride towards the other CPUs, taking my butterfly knives out and did some tricks with them until I was a good five feet away from the CPUs.

"So how are we going to do this one on one or all three of you versus me at once?"

That seemed to break them out of their shock, Black Heart was the first to speak up and it's exactly what I thought she would say.

"Are you underestimating us!?" she shouted

"No I'm asking what are the rules of engagement, after all I did interrupt the fight the four of you were having." I calmly stated

She still thought I was underestimating her and charged at me with her sword, Black Heart swung her sword and I side stepped, I then spinned around her and stopped until we were back to back. She was so focused on swinging her sword down as hard as she could that she didn't even notice me behind her.

So as the good gentleman I notified her of my location with a roundhouse kick that sent her straight across Celestia.

 **Purple Heart's POV**

"Holy shit!" I heard White Heart shouted

I- what, j-just how? He just beat Black Heart in one hit, he's just standing there casually as if nothing even happened.

"Jason just how strong are you?" I mumbled,

He looked back at me with the coldest almost dead red eyes I've ever seen and gave me a small somber smile.

 **Jason POV**

 ***SQUELCH***

"DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF YOUR ENEMY DUMBASS!"

White Heart took her axe and made a deep gash in me from my collar bone to all the way down to my abdomen effectively cutting my shirt in half, also covering her in my blood. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I grabbed her axe and slammed it on to the ground with her still attached to it.

The Goddess of Lowee bounced off the ground, I just took my knives and started slashing her and kept using kicks to keep her in the air. By the time I let her hit the floor her body was in so much pain she couldn't move.

I knelt down to her as she struggled to get up.

"Not bad White Heart, Not bad at all." I said ruffling her hair.

The last thing she saw before she passed out was my chest regenerating. I stood up showing my blood covered chest and all of the other scars that were hidden from the world behind my shirt. When I looked back at Purple Heart I think her heart fell even farther when she saw what state most of my body was in. Just from the scars the mortified expression on her face gave it away. I looked at Green Heart, she looked back at me with narrowed eyes. I raised an eyebrow, and asked a question I just had to ask.

"Okay before we start fighting I just have to ask I know that you um-"

"CPUs." Green Heart said for me, even though I do know this I've got to make it seem like I don't know a damn thing about this world.

"CPUs, thank you. Okay I know from what I've seen so far you CPUs like to wear revealing outfits, but why is your outfit if you can even call it that so… revealing." I asked my question,

"Oh you like what I'm wearing?" she asked amused, walking towards me until just a few feet infront of me crossing her arms under her bust to make them seem even bigger. It made it _very_ hard for me not to look at them. I felt the blood rush to my head, I may be a killer but I'm sixteen and I still have hormones God damnit. I think she noticed my blush because she just walked closer to me smirking all the way.

She put a hand up to my cheek, using her thumb to trace the smile stiched into my face and then said something that nearly made me pass out because of my inexperience with women in my life.

"You know now that I get a good look at you, you're… _very_ handsome. I certainly wouldn't mind taking home a man like you." she said very seductively, and with every word my face just got redder and redder until I felt an aura of dread coming from 3 meters behind me.

I looked behind me and saw Purple Heart with an all too sweet smile on her face and a black ominous aura around her. And it was at this point I remembered what kind of world I was in, a self aware anime/video game world. So in other words I set like all of the flags when I called her beautiful, I'm either really lucky, or Purple Heart's going to kill me. Welp I'm going to go out with no regrets.

I brought my eyes back to Green Heart's and leaned in so that my mouth was just right by her ear and said in a smooth deep voice.

"You know I wouldn't mind that really, but I don't think you could handle me. Besides by the time I'm done with I'd made sure you wouldn't be able to walk the next day."

Green Hearts face immediately goes red and blood shoot out of her nose causing her to fall back with a huge blush, swirly eyes, and dreamy smile on her face. And it was at this moment Jason Noctus (not his real name) realized he had fucked up, why because when I looked behind me Purple Heart was closer and her dark aura grew three sizes that day… Shit, shit, shit, shit, shi-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***Stab***

I turned around fast enough just to see Black Heart stab her sword into my heart, I looked at her in surprise. She smile smugly at the seemingly fatal wound she gave me, she was about to pull the sword still smiling all the way but that smile turned into a look of pure horror with what happened next. I looked her dead in the eyes and smiled like a fucking lunatic.

White Heart woke up at this point the pain somewhat bearable, and Green Heart woke up as well still a bit dazed. Purple Heart looked at me horrified, the other CPUs finally realized what was going on.

"Ha..hahaha..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I started laughing like a madman, laughing like it was the funniest damned thing in world, but to me it honestly was. I mean really I'm immortal and she thinks stabbing me through the heart is going to kill me.

"Tell me Black Heart do you want to know how I got these scars" I asked in an all too gleeful tone.

She didn't reply they were all just too shock at what was going on so I decided to tell them anyway.

"You see I was born an orphan and lived in an orphanage until I was five. I was bullied by the other kids the whole time I was there, no one really ever liked me not even the adults."

The CPUs were hooked on the every word I was saying.

"Some guys in black suits adopted me and I thought I was finally going to live like how a real kid should. living life with loving parents, but alas life is a total bitch and decided to put me through torture so cruel and sickening in would have been banned in Hell."

The CPUs looked confused so I continued,

"They injected me with 'medicine' the moment we got to a research facility, turns out it was a serum that was supposed to give humans regenerative properties." I paused.

"Out of all 3,477 subjects, I was the only one that survived the shot." I took a glance at the faces of the CPUs, they were all horrified at what I was saying but this is just the beginning after all.

"For about three months I was tortured in some of the most painful ways mankind has ever conceived. All just to make sure the the serum worked, well it did all too perfectly you see," I looked towards the sky a grin threatened to undo the stitches in my face

"I just wouldn't die I'm IMMORTAL HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The CPUs were too shocked to say anything and just continued listening,

"They kept torturing me until I stopped scarring and then the experiments started. I remember what they did to me all too well, every single second of it."

I walked towards Black Heart, who's still holding the sword looking at me wide eyed and horrified. The sword going deeper into my body until I got to the hilt of the sword and cupped Black Heart's face with my right hand.

"I was chained up to a medical table dissected over and over again, had acid poured into my veins, barbed wire wrapped around my bones only to have my body regenerate and rip the wire out of my body. Having my internal organs ripped of my body in the most painful ways imaginable while have deadly diseases injected into my body all just to see what would happen. I wasn't allowed to sleep, but you may be wondering did they feed me? No, I had to rip out my own flesh and cannibalise myself."

By the time I finished listing off all the things that happened to me all four CPUs had tears falling from their eyes

"But we're not done just yet almost there don't you worry" I wiped some of Black Heart's tears away.

"This story does have a happy ending, well in my opinion. You see the one day five and a half years later I turned 10 on December 25, Christmas. Turns out one of the guards left the keys to my cell in the lock so I hid them until nighttime and when the sun finally set," I looked back up to the sky,

"hahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** I KILLED THEM ALL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM, I PUT THEM THROUGH THE SAME TORTURE THEY PUT ME THROUGH!" I shouted to the heavens with maniacal glee.

"In that night there was no God to save anyone. Just me a broken insane, sadistic, psychotic, immortal kid hell bent on payback. And you know what they say about payback it's one hell of a bitch!"

I put my hands on Black Heart's hands gripping the sword and gently remove her hands, The four CPUs watched in morbid fascination as I ripped the sword from my chest without a care in the world. I took the sword and walked up to a random tree and used Black Heart's sword to cut it down and sit on the stump.

"So that my backstory, you're all scared of me now aren't you? After all I'm one of the most insane people you'll ever meet."

The moment I said that I was tackled into the ground by All the CPUs who then proceeded to cry into my scarred/still blood stain chest, now as the intelligent man that I the most proper reaction was required for this.

"Da Fuck!?"

"J-just what k-kind of horrible world did you live in?" Green Heart asked in between sobs.

"A dark, cold, cruel unforgiving one that doesn't care about who or what you are, in the end you'll always be at the bottom of the pecking order. Wait a minute you four aren't afraid of me?"

"Why would we be afraid of you, you've only ever fought in self defense or to help me, and you never fought to kill!" exclaimed Purple Heart,

They all continued to cry on me and I just wrapped my arms around the four crying Goddesses and held them tightly. I smiled, for the first time in my life I smiled a true smile, not that mask I hide behind in public, at long last a true real smile. Because I finally have the one thing I ever wanted; people who truly care about me.

It took about an hour to finally calm them down, their eyes were all red and puffy.

"...'m….ry" Black Heart muttered

"Hm what was that Black Heart?"

"I-I'm sorry f-for stabbing you in the chest." she said quietly, hell I could barely hear it was almost a whisper.

"You've got nothing to apologize for, after all I'm immortal. The only real damage done was to my shirt and hoodie" I said while running a hand down her hair, she blushed and hid her face back down into my bloodstained chest.

Wait bloodstained chest, God damnit now they have my blood all over them I think I have some antibacterial wet wipes in my bag.

"Okay girls let me get up." The moment I say that they all hold on to me as tight as they can and by God these girls are strong I swear I felt some of my ribs crack.

"Girls come on I need to get my bag."

"Why we want you to stay here damnit." said White Heart, I sighed I don't want to move to but I don't want the four of you covered in my blood. I mean Jesus that's yandere as fuck.

"Girls look at my chest."

They blushed but looked.

"Now tell me what is it covered in?"

"Y-your blood." stuttered Green Heart

"Yes, good now wipe your hand on you face and then look at your hands."

They did as I asked and found blood on their hands, but not just any blood my blood, as they realized that they kind of covered themselves in my blood they looked away from me embarrassed.

"Girls I've got some wet wipes in my bag if you'll just let me go I can get you four all cleaned up, okay?"

They _very_ reluctantly let go of me and I calmly walked over to my bag and brought it over with me to the currently bloody CPUs. I took out the wet wipes and cleaned the bloody faces of the CPUs with them blushing up a storm the whole time, much to my amusement.

"Now does that feel better?"

They all nod.

"Alright then now where can I find a shower-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Purple Heart screamed in agony, a bright light appeared and in Purple Heart's place was, well Neptune… unconscious… Oh shit her CPU powers were just taken away. Before I could do anything someone (Arfoire) kicked Neptune in the head hard enough to send her flying off of Celestia.

"HA stealing that brats power was easier than I thought it would be!" exclaimed Arfoire

I didn't think twice about it I just got my bag and ran like hell to get to Neptune. Before I jumped off Celestia in order to go after Neptune I heard the other CPUs fighting Arfoire. I dove down as fast as I could to get to Neptune. I got to her during the fall and switched our positions so I was the one going to take most of the impact when we hit the ground.

But when I looked at Neptune's head it made my blood boil, there was a trail of blood coming out of her temple. Arfoire is going to pay, I'll kill her in one of the most painful ways I can think of.

As I start to black out from the fall I hold Neptune tighter. I hope to God that I'll be enough to break her fall. That was my last thought before it all went black.

Deep into the depths of "Jason's" soul a pair of yellow demonic eyes paired

" **YEEss AT LOOooNG LaSSST a NEEEew HOOOoosst, HiSSSS SSoul ISsss So blaCK. Yes YOOOOOOuuuu'LLLll DO. YOU SHALL BEeee MY GrEatesTS Host yEt!"** The dark being stated with unrestrained glee and malicious intention.

" **LeT's SHow ThIS new World TrUe DARKness My HOoost JAck GehRmaN ThE ReApER of InnsmOuTh hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **Chapter 1 END**

.


	2. Our Darkest Days

Chapter 2: Our Darkest Days

Now all I can see is darkness, so if my memory is correct then this is the dream that Histoire appears and talks to Neptune now where is the hyperactive CPU of Planetu-

"Hey who are you!?"

There she is, I'll pretend to be asleep for now.

"Where am I?! Why can't I remember anything!?"

Welp she's fine, now where's Histoire?

"Neptune, Neptune calm down."

And there _she_ is, I guess I'll just see where this goes.

"I'm sorry for the delay, have you two been here long?" Histoire asked me and Neptune,

"Hey, a voice! Who are you? Delay for what? Wait! Did my soul go to heaven!?" was Neptune's brilliant reaction.

"Please calm down. I did not intend to scare you there." Histoire tried to calm Neptune down, but I know this game like the back of my hand. No way in Hell will that happen when Neptune's mind wanders.

"I am Histoire, a tome. You fell from Celestia and now I seek a favor from the both of you."

"A t-t-t-tomb?" Neptune said horrified, "I knew it! I'm so dead! Wait! What do you mean "fell?" To where? Hell!?" Good God this girl's imagination "Augh! I should've finished my game backlog and erased everything on my HDD." Hmm I should look into that, could make for some hilarious blackmail.

"Um.. Neptune? Please take a deep breath and calm yourself."Stop wasting your time Histoire.

"How can I calm myself when someone can look into my "special" HDD collections!?"

Okay now's a good time to join the conversation, "Mmm keep it down I need my sleep damnit."

"AHHH! ZOMBIE! Please don't eat my brain!" And with that response I just look at Neptune blankly, oh I know the best way to tease her about this,

"Aw, but your brains look so yummy. I bet they taste like pudding." I said thoughtfully,

"AHHHHH! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME ALIVE!" And with that I just bust out laughing, even Histoire giggled a bit.

"H-hey stop laughing at me!" Neptune demanded

"Okay okay I'm sorry it just had to be done. Okay Neptune I need you to listen to me okay"

She nods,

"Okay good, first of all your we're not dead just unconscious and second of all the voice in sky's name is Histoire got it?" She nods once more, "Good now let's listen to what she has to say alright." I ended while ruffling her hair.

"Thank you Jason." Histoire said gratefully,

"Anytime. Now, you were saying?"

"Jason, Neptune please lend me your powers." Histoire's voice is blocked by a lot of static at this point,

"Huh? What did you say? There's a lot noise on my side"

Me and Neptune wait for a couple of minutes, Histoire's voice doesn't come back.

"So, Jason right? How are we getting out of here? Hey,you seem to know a lot about me can you tell me anything, because I sure as heck don't know."

Since we're both unconscious I have free reign over my subconscious, well I guess you could call it landscape, mindscape. Yeah fuck it mindscape, so using my mind I'll see if I can force Neptune out of this place and wake up.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me and tell me who I am already!" Neptune shouted in frustration,

"I could tell you… Bye."

 ***POP***

And then Neptune popped out of the mindscape.

"Histoire you can come back now, Neptune's gone!" I shouted into the dark depths of the mindscape.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought should she'd never leave."

"Well after all Neptune will be Neptune, so you called me for help?"

"Yes, but I do have to ask how do you seem to know so much about this world? I'm sure you've never been to this world before."

"Well to be honest you did ask for help in a world where the events of this world is actually a video game called Hyperdimension Neptunia." Histoire was quiet for a good couple of minutes.

"So basically you're telling me that you know the future. Right?"

"Yes, yes I do. If my memory is correct then this is the Superdimension. I'm just going to skip the five hour talk and just say since we're in my mind at the moment just look into my memories you got my permission just don't go too far in you might get lost." I said patronizingly.

She didn't even say anything, I got a headache for a couple of minutes and then Histoire's voice came, but she was screaming

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"H-Histoire calm down, were my memories really that bad?"

"H-How did you stay sane throughout all of that!?" I gained a dead look in my eye after she said that.

"Histoire you saw _all_ of my memories you know damn well that I'm not sane, not anymore" I said with a cold dead smile on my face, "So you think I should tell them about my being a serial killer or of my knowledge of the future?"

"N-No not yet but I should tell you that when I brought you to this world I brought something else with you. I believe your soul was close to that world along with being close to this world-"

"Wait Histoire what did the thing feel like, what kind of presence did it give off?"

"Um it was dark, darker than the blackest void, something that has never been disturbed." I gained a psychotic grin on my face, "J-Jason why are you smiling?" Histoire asked nervously.

"Well because Histoire you see if you brought exactly what I think you brought then this world is going to be even more fun to be in." I said with maniacal glee, "Well it's been swell Histoire but this story isn't going to continue it self, after all the readers might get impatient."

 ***POP***

I popped out of the mindscape, but before I completely left I heard Histoire say one last thing.

"I just unleashed one the greatest psychopaths the multiverse has ever known in Gamindustri didn't I?"

I then woke up to find myself shirtless… And with Neptune for some reason asleep and drooling on my chest, THE FUCK!? "Hmmmm" And she's waking up now, well shit if it weren't for my immortality I'm sure I'd be dead.

I look around the room we're in I find that _everything_ is pink… with hearts sewed into them even the sofa.

I look back at Neptune to see her wide eyed and staring at me, Oh God this can only end _so_ well.

" ***Gasp*** YOU HAD YOUR WAY WITH ME, DIDN'T YOU!? PERVERT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!? WHATEVER YOU DID, YOU BETTER UNDO IT- NEPU!"

At this point I just flicked her in the head "Pervert,really now? Said the pot to the kettle when you were the one drooling all over my chest." I said with a smug look on my face. Someone opened the door to the room and said,

"Oh you're both up. Good morning, sleepyheads! Well, actually good afternoon!" Yup it's Compa.

"Um, this isn't my room, is it? And I don't think it's his? And why am I tucked in so snugly?"

"Well, it was just last night… I saw two shooting stars! That was the both of you."

Well Goddamn, welp Neptune may have lost her CPU powers but at least she's alive silver lining.

"That was a short answer. Wait… that means, I fell from the sky!?"

"Yup, you might have been stuck in the ground if it weren't for Star-san protecting you." She turned to me and smiled

I gave Compa a small smile and said "Well you didn't think I'd just let her fall now do you?"

"Anywho, you were both out cold, so I brought you both here" Compa said with a smile on her face.

"All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look." Neptune said in awe.

I nodded at that

"I go to a nursing school Moving bodies is part of my training, so I'm fine" Campa said, not really minding the praise."Come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Compa."

I know who the both of you are, still better just make it seem like I don't know anything after all I don't want to seem like a creep.

"I'm Neptune! Thanks for saving me, Compa! Hope we can be friends!" Neptune introduced herself with beginning as energetic as I remember.

"Nice to meet you, Nept-... Nepel… Neput…" Compa struggled.

Neptune, seeing Compa's verbal struggle, said "Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, it doesn't matter. You can call me anything!"

Compa brightened up and said "Okay, then how about Nep-Nep? It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!"

Such a heartwarming scene it even brings color to my blackened heart.

Then I noticed their eyes looking at me. I realized they wanted to know who I am.

"Oh um, my name is Jason Noctus, just call me Jason. It's very nice to meet you Neptune and Compa," I said in a polite tone."Neptune, mind getting off me?" I asked. Neptune basically teleported off me with an atomic red blush. I just smiled, amused by her antics.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Jason-san..." Compa said but then her face practically bloomed red and she looked away "But can you ummmmmm….."

It was at this point I remembered that I was shirtless.

"So you saw the scars didn't you" I asked somberly. Compa's head lowered."I see..."

"Hey what do you mean scar-" Neptune began but didn't get to finish as she finally got a good _long_ look at me. My inner upper body was exposed, _all_ of the scars on my torso was out for display. Even the ones on my arms, Then she looked at the state my face was in.

Neptune didn't even have any jokes for this. I mean who could the sight that was me at the moment could only be described as… tragic.

I then realized that this was going to go nowhere so I looked at Compa and asked, "So um Compa where exactly are my clothes?"

"Oh um, they're right next to the bed." She pointed to the right of the bed and I saw my shirt and hoodie cleaned and sewed back together. I quickly put my clothes on.

" ***Sigh*** Thanks for sewing them back together and before any of you ask I really don't want to talk about it."

Compa raised her head back up and said apologetically, "Ummmmmm… I'm sorry I only had one bed. I would have put you in separate beds, but..."

Neptune looked at me suspiciously then looked back to Compa,"Ummmmmmm…Compa-san. As the one who looked after us, you checked up on us at one point or another, right so, did something happen when you were here?"

Compa pondered for a moment, "Well, I don't think so… Ah! I did see a lot of moving around on the bed!"

The moment she heard that, Neptune pointed an accusing finger at me. "I knew it! You did have your way with me!"

"But Jason-san was still out cold."

Neptune stopped pointing at me and looked back over to Compa, I just looked at Neptune with half-lidded unamused eyes.

"What exactly did you see Compa?"

Compa's face turned redder than a rose as she began to fidget "Well… I saw Nep-Nep hugging you… and then she… licked your neck… then she began rubbing herself against you… and it looked like she was trying to touch your… well, let's just say she was doing a lot of very intimate things."

Neptune's face was red all over "No way… I didn't do all those things.. Did I?"

I just looked at her blankly and said "... Molester"

Neptune just looked sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, "Come on, it was an accident! And we were asleep! You have got to forgive cute little me right?

"Screw it fine this never happened."

Neptune agreed, "Yeah, alright" But then gave me a cheeky grin, "You say that, but I bet you were like, 'Oh yeah, Neptune you're sooo amazing! Don't stop, give me moooore!'"

"Yea right, but if I got my hands on you you'd be begging for 'it' for again and again and _again._ "

"It?"

"You know what I mean."

"...Ohhhhhhhhhh." Her face goes red immediately after that, blood burst from her nose and she passes out on the bed with a dreamy smile on her face.

"So, she's out cold. Hey Compa sorry if this is rude of me to ask but do you got any food around here" I asked Compa.

"Oh um yes Jason-san, come with me I'll see what I have" Compa said smiling

 ***An hour latter***

As we waited for Neptune to wake up Compa looked at me curiously, why because I have a bowl of pudding in my hand sitting next to the sleeping Neptune.

"Jason-san what are you doing?" Compa asked looking at the bowl of pudding.

"I've got an idea." I took a spoonful of pudding and put it under Neptune's nose. She starts to sniff the pudding and her eyes start to open, the moment she sees the pudding she immediately shouted,

"MINE!" she just snatches the bowl out of my hand and goes ham on the pudding, the poor pudding never even stood a chance. I gave the pudding a mental salute for it's sacrifice. It took seconds for Neptune to finish eating. "That tasted _soooooo_ good what was it?" Neptune asked still in a state of bliss from eating the pudding.

"That my dear purple head friend was pudding." I started to Neptune in a fake intellectual tone, she looked at Compa

"Compa did you make this?" Neptune asked the pink head nurse.

"No Nep-Nep Jason-san did, he's an amazing cook" Compa said looking at me, I just rubbed the back of my head with a small smile and blush on my face because of the praise. Neptune just looked at me in shock.

"You can cook?" she asked.

"Yeah I lived alone most of my life. So yes I had to learn somehow." was my answer.

"You saved me from being hurt, we woke up together in the same bed and you're and amazing flirt ***Gasp*** WE MUST BE DESTINED LOVERS!"

And to that my intelligent reply was "Huh..." I looked over to Compa for help but I sweatdropped when I saw the teary eyed expression on her face, "T-That's not fair Nep-Nep… I want to be Jason's Destined Lover too?"

Neptune thought about it for a second, "Weeeell you save us and fix us up… then that means that you're my rival for Ja-kun's love!" Neptune shouted upon "realizing the situation", Neptune hugged my chest as if a lifeline… wait a minute "Ja-kun" hmm she already came up with a nickname for me."I accept your challenge, Compa! But don't think I'll just hand him over."

Compa in retaliation hugged me from behind and said "I won't lose"

I, just sighed "Girls look while I truly do enjoy the attention I must sadly decline."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!? But why!?" They shouted at the same time

I just looked at both of them dead in the eye they were unnerved by my cold dead red eyes looking at them as if staring into their very souls.

"I'll be honest with the two of you, you probably wouldn't want someone like me."

"W-Why wouldn't we" asked Neptune still unnerved by my eyes, I sighed and explained to them my past. But I left out the fact that I have immortality and that I was a serial killer for five years. By the end of my tale both of the girls were crying their eyes out into my chest and back respectively.

"Now you know what I've been through, what I've done. You two probably think I'm a monster for what I did to those people in the end don't you?" My cold eyes looking at the floor, "After all in the end I'm just a broken, insane, sadistic, killer." every word I said about myself just made me realize just how bad I really am.

"NO!" My eyes widened as they shouted, "They _deserved_ what they got." Compa said the pure hate in the tone of her voice shocked me.

"I thought you let them off too easy..." Neptune said, her voice devoid of any emotion. I was a _little_ nervous at this development, I mean this is _Neptune_ and _Compa_ we're talking about here, one's too nice to hate anything and the other can't take almost anything seriously. But this just goes to show you Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorne.

"S-So the both of you are not afraid of me?" I asked in disbelief.

"No we're not afraid of Jason-san/Ja-kun!" They both said with conviction in their voices. I felt tears fall from my eyes along with a smile coming onto my face. Neptune and Compa looked at me worriedly, I just brought Compa from my back the my chest and hugged both of them as if they were my only lifelines

"Thank you, thank you both." I said my voice barely a whisper, the relief in my voice was all too apparent.

"Does this mean you'll stay with us!?" Neptune asked, hope sparkling in her eyes.

"Yes Neptune I'll stay with you and Compa" I said bringing joy to both of the girls

"Yay! But I'm still won't lose you to Neptune" Compa said. The two girls looked at each other with fire in their eyes, I just smiled at their antics but I had to end this something and I think I know the perfect way to do so.

"You know the both of can keep arguing about who gets to have me. But, my two beautiful girls I have more than enough stamina in order to keep you both _very_ satisfied." I said to both of them in a smooth deep voice.

And once again Neptune had blood burst out of her nose and passed out on the bed with a dreamy smile on her face, with Compa following suit in the same fashion. I tucked them both into bed and I waited for the two of the to wake while laying down on the sofa.

In the next three hours Neptune and Compa woke up, things proceded just like the game did. Neptune said she had amnesia and was talking with Compa about it while I was looking through my messenger bag. Somehow, some way nothing had a scratch on it. Not my phone, headphones, books. Everything was fine, even though I basically fell from orbit… twice.

We went to Virtua Forest, Neptune found a wooden sword and we kind of slaughtered everything on the way to mine and Neptune's landing zone. Everything continued just like the game, even the ground caving in. The Guard Vermin appeared as it did before but there was only one problem, Neptune _can't_ go into her CPU form because of what Arfoire did to her.

Nothing we did could even scratch it, Neptune and Compa were knocked out. Last thing they saw before they slipped into unconsciousness was the Guard Vermin stabbing its sword into my chest. I couldn't move at all, the boss kept stabbing me over and over again. It severed my spine during its stabbing spree I could move. Long story short I was helpless. I could only watch as the Guard Vermin made it's way from me to Neptune and Compa.

I wanted to do something! Anything! But my spine was still broken I couldn't move yet anyway, I'd be too late to save them. In the end I'm still too weak.

" **I cAN GivE yoU PoWER."** My eyes widened at the new voice I heard, I know this voice. It's The Darkness!

" **ThAt'S RigHT JacK I cAN GiVE You UnIMagInaBle PoweR ALL YoU HaVE to DO IS-"**

"Darkness I don't care what you want from me. I know what you are, you want me to be your puppet, your harbinger of death. You want me to kill people for you fine I'll do it, I'll give in to the dark. Just give me the power to _KILL_ anyone who dares to hurt the people I care about!"

The Darkness was shocked, never in its time has it ever had a host like this. One who would willingly give in to the dark just to save the people he cares about, The Darkness could respect that. The fact that its new host knew what it was, was very interesting. The Darkness would have to look into its new host's memories.

But for now The Darkness would let its new host have its power.

" **VerY WEll JaCk GehRman The ReaPER Of inNSmOuth, LeT US shOW This WorlD** _ **DARKNESS!**_ **"**

 **? POV**

Jason exploded into a pillar of black and red fire, this was something that stopped the Guard Vermin in its tracks. What the Guard Vermin saw before it died in excruciating pain was Jason's face looking back at it with a psychotic grin on his face and cold dead red glowing eyes. The eyes were slitted like a snake's, filled with nothing but insanity. Jason had two demonic snakes over his shoulder, black mist radiating off of him.

Jason then turned his eyes from the dead form the was once the proud boss of Virtua Forest and looked at me. And said something that would forever haunt me for the rest of my days.

"Welcome to the horror show kiddies!"

 **Chapter 2 End**


	3. ALeftFootTrappedInASensualSeduction

Chapter 3: A Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction

 **Third Person POV. Location: Lastation.**

"I'm telling you Arfoire don't try to finish Neptune off, with that boy's power it too great! One minute he was being stabbed to death by the Guard Vermin the next he _exploded_ into a pillar of black fire and then he… he..." The young business man with glasses struggled

"Well! Spill it out!" Arfoire exclaimed, getting impatient.

"He changed," Arfoire raised an eyebrow "His eyes changed. Glowing red and slitted like a snake's, then two snake like monsters came out of his shoulders and he… completely slaughtered the Guard Vermin..."

Arfoire was quiet for a few seconds,

"That's impossible!" she said, "No one could beat the Guard Vermin unless they were a CPU, after all it's how I made it. To be able to do something that you claimed then he'd be stronger than any CPU."

"Arfoire that kid Jason, he's not something we should try to mess with!"

"Are you underestimating me!"

"No! I went onboard with your plan since it would get me the praise of Lady White Heart, but this guy...he's..."

"He's what?"

"Dark… From what I saw him do to the Guard Vermin he'd have no problem killing us in the most painful ways imaginable."

"Oh really, just what did he do to the Guard Vermin?"

"H-He..." The man takes a deep breath in order to calm himself down, "He used the snakes on his shoulders to pin the Guard Vermin to the wall. Then he proceeded to use the new strength he gained from this power to rip the legs off of the Guard and use them to crucify it to the wall. He then took out his knives and _very_ slowly dissected it, putting its organs out for display all while keeping it alive. He got bored after a while and then used one of the snakes to rip its heart out. The snake _ate_ the heart!"

The man could see Arfoire confliction, he hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid that could provoke that _monster's_ eerie nature.

"If what you're saying is true than he is a threat that must be taken care of immediately!"

The man sighed. At this rate they were both going to die, best to just stay out of this. For now he had more important things to do with his company here in Lastation.

"Then do it alone, I'm not getting involved with _him_ if I can help it."

"Fine then, I'll do it myself. After all I took Neptune's power as a CPU, they'll be helpless before me." Arfoire said arrogantly right before a bright light came out of nowhere.

The man sighed as he walked back to the Avenir company building.

"Damnit Ganache, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

Ganache stopped as he looked back at the spot where Arfoire disappeared, his eyes narrowed as he remembered the words that would haunt him to his grave.

" _Welcome to the horror show, kiddies!"_

 **Jason POV**

After I killed the Guard Vermin I took the unconscious Neptune and Compa back home. Hopefully they think it was all some sort of dream. On that note it's _very_ convenient that monsters fade into good old ones and zeroes.

As soon as I checked Neptune and Compa up for any major injuries I put them to bed as seeing they'd be fine. I walked to my messenger bag and took out my phone and headphones, I turned both of them on and fell asleep listening to Mercy by Muse.

8:00 a.m. is when I woke up. I looked to where Neptune and Compa were, still asleep. That's good they should get their rest after what happened. I walked into the kitchen, headphones now hanging off of my neck. There was someone else with me there.

She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure about my age, she had very long black hair reaching all the way down to her legs and violet eyes. She wore a black body hugging dress with red accents on the end that stopped mid thigh, it was slitted at the thigh up to her hip. She wore black shorts that ended just above her above her knees, she had a nodachi in her lap. Long story short she looked like Akeno from Highschool DXD without the ribbon tying up her hair.

I spared her a glance, I knew what she was already. I walked towards the fridge and took out some eggs along with some cheese and bacon. I found some butter and two frying pans, at last I proceeded to make breakfast. As I turn on the stove I spoke.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?" I asked the armed women with a welcoming smile on my face.

"Why yes, I would love to join you." she said gleefully, her voice sounded exactly like Akeno's voice from the anime. I put some butter on the frying pans and set it on the stove, I then take a bowl and start cracking the eggs and putting them in the bowl.

"You know I didn't ever think that The Darkness was female, thought you'd be the exact opposite of the Angelus." I asked while mixing the eggs.

"Oh please don't get me started on my sister, she was always Daddy's little girl," The woman said with disdain in her voice. "but it's understandable that you would think that I would have been male," She now had a thoughtful look on her face. "The real question is, why aren't you freaked out that some woman you supposedly don't know randomly showed up in your friend's house?"

I looked at her amused and said "Oh don't worry I am freaked out, but it's not the fact that you're here," She raised an eyebrow."It's the fact that for some reason Akeno from Highschool DXD is in my friends house while she's cosplaying as a color swapped version of Cinder Fall from RWBY and somehow stole Karasuba's nodachi from Sekirei." I said condescendingly.

She looked at me blankly for a few seconds before giggling, I couldn't help but to laugh along with her. After our laughter died down I poured the mixed eggs into one of the frying pans and put the bacon in the other.

"Never had I ever had a host like you Jason. Or should I call you Jack Gehrman, The Reaper of Innsmouth?" She said with a smug face, I looked back at her with taking the headphones off of my neck and putting them on the table along with my phone in front of The Darkness.

"So what would you like me to call you, I'm sure that you'd want me to call you something other than what sounds like a title, right?"

"Hmmm, I don't really know. What would you have in mind?"

"Um… how about Tenebris?"

"...Tenebris… Latin for darkness, not bad I like it."

The food was still cooking so I turned around and looked back at her right in the eyes with a small smile. "So I'm guessing you've seen my memories, right?"

"Yes, Jason I have, and imagine my surprise when I found out that my world was a comic/video game in your world." She looked out the window. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that we were both in another world and that you were my new host." The now newly named Tenebris walked up to me and put her hand on the left side of my face "Imagine my surprise when I found out that you, Jack Gehrman, were everything I ever wanted in a host!" She said gleefully.

"Oh really now? Little old me an immortal sixteen year old that likes to kill."

"Why yes my dear Jack, you may not be the only host that likes to kill sure. But you're the only host that has ever _willingly_ given themselves up. I even respect that you did it for your friends without me even having to persuade you myself. But the real reason is why you gave yourself up to me when could've just said no and used the bare minimum of my power."

"Why wouldn't I give in? Besides I don't have many morals left. And there's the fact that you don't really ask for much, just kill a few people you want dead and done." I looked out of the window and a cruel smile made its way onto my face. "After all I knew I wouldn't be able to live an innocent life for long, after all the Reaper had to come back at one point." I looked back at her with a stern face, "My _only_ ground rule is that you can't request the killing of anyone that can become a party member." My face changed to psychotic glee, "Other than that everyone else is free game"

"Hmmm I think I can live with that. But remember Jack, you will _always_ be _m_ ine do you understand." I just sigh and nod.

 **Tenebris POV**

This is all too perfect I have the best host yet, someone who enjoys killing as much as I do, someone who doesn't question what I say and doesn't ask for much. All he wants me to do is not kill anyone that would become an ally, simple enough.

"Don't worry I'll listen like a good boy. I just don't want anyone I care about to get caught in the crossfire." He looks me straight in eyes and brings a hand to my cheek and smiles warmly, "This includes you too."

He… cares about _me_ , no one _ever_ cared about me they only ever saw me as a monster. But he cares about me. I saw it in his eye, there was no deception in his words _none_. He truly meant it… I have someone who cares about me…

I felt the blood rush to my face, my face was so red I was practically glowing. Luckily Jason turned around before he could see my blush… I hope.

 **Jason POV**

God damn I just made the primal force of darkness blush redder than rudolph's nose. It took a lot of willpower to not smirk in satisfaction at that, I looked back at the frying pans and start adding cheese to the eggs. I noticed that Tenebris kept fidgeting in place, I looked back at her.

"So was Mr. Esticado your last host before me?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes he was, he was a very infuriating man to deal with, never listened to what I wanted him to do." She said with disdain in her voice.

"You do realize that you forced him to watch the one person he loved and gave his life meaning get her brains blown out right in front of him, right?"

"I was trying to make sure nothing held him back." she tried in vain to defend herself.

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out. He hated you and completely went against you at every turn. In all honesty, you could have used Jenny to your advantage and used Jackie's want to protect her to manipulate him into killing whoever you wanted."

She looked stunned for a second, and then she suddenly started face palming herself saying stupid over and over again while I just watched in amusement. I brought my attention back to the eggs and bacon, they were done so I mixed the eggs together and turned off the stove. I took out four plates and put some eggs and bacon on one plate and placed it in front of Tenebris. I gave her a fork and make her a glass of orange juice.

 **Tenebris POV**

He really made me breakfast… I thought he was joking. My host was actually kind to me, I don't know how to react to this. I took some of the eggs and hesitantly ate it, my eyes widen. Good God these are good. Just how in the world does he cook so well? I couldn't help myself as I stuffed myself with his homemade cooking.

I embarrassingly finished of the food by chugging down the orange juice. I know my face was red by the end of it. Jason, as he likes to call himself just smiled warmly and picked up the dishes and put them into the sink. He took the other two plates and filled them with eggs and bacon as well.

Jason placed the two plate on the table and left to wake up Neptune and Compa, but not before patting my head, much to my embarrassment. When he was out of earshot I said to myself,

"Damn, I'm honestly starting to fall for him." A frown found it's way onto my face after remembering all of the bad things that happened to me, all of the times I was just used by previous hosts as a tool and nothing more. But then I thought about Jason, he didn't treat me like a thing. He treated me with respect, he joked around with me. I started to smile, "Maybe that isn't so bad."

 **Jason POV**

Neptune and Compa were still sleeping, I woke up Compa first.

"Heeeey sleepy head you going to wake up or do I have to paint all the walls from pink with hearts to yellow… with polka dots." I said mischievously.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! ALL MY YEARS OF HARD WORK!" Compa shouted with a panicked face, she looked at my now smug as Hell face, "That was mean Jason-san!"

Wait she painted _all of that!?_ How the fuck did she manage that? I brought her into a hug.

"You're not hurt, are you? I saw you and Neptune get knocked out by that monster."

"No, I'm not hurt. But before I blacked out I saw the mons-"

"Compa, we need to wake up Neptune." I ended the conversation right there. I walked towards Neptune hoping Compa would just forget what happened. I'd rather keep them clueless for as possible about my immortality for now, after all ignorance is bliss.

 **Chapter 3 End**


	4. Behind The Mask

Chapter 4: Behind The Mask

 **Neptune POV**

I looked to my side, Compa was out cold and I myself feel like I was on the verge of losing consciousness. No I won't let it end like this! I watch as Ja-kun is doing everything he can to distract the Boss, darn it why can't I do anything!? If this keeps up then Ja-kun is going to die! I won't let it happen! I can't let it happen!

I finally slowly but surely get up. Yeah I can do this I'm the main character after all. And besides Ja-kun is my Destined Lover I can't let him down, I have to sav-

 ***SQUELCH***

Jason was stabbed by the Boss before my very eyes, N-No I couldn't save him in time, I couldn't do anything but watch as he was mercilessly killed right before me. No! This can't be happening, this can't be real.

I saw Ja-kun looking back at me with a small smile, blood soaked most of his clothes and was leaking from his mouth.

"Neptune take Compa and run." He said to me.

"JASON!"

I woke up in a cold sweat. Ja-kun and Compa were looking over me with worried expressions. Just seeing Ja-kun and Compa ok was too much for me. I hugged Jason and buried my face into his chest and cried my eyes out. I felt his arms wrap around me as I cried and cried, I was just so glad it was over. I don't want to lose him or anyone I care about.

 ***Jason* POV**

I really am the worst aren't I? I let Neptune cry into my shirt for what felt like hours. Compa… I know she was also holding back tears from what happened. I open up my left arm and gave Compa a small smile, she nearly tackled me while sobbing her poor heart out.

It was a while before they stopped crying, their eyes were red and puffy, I used my hands to wipe the tears from their faces. But then Neptune asked me exactly what I was hoping she wouldn't.

"Ja-kun… how did you survive? What happened to the Boss?" she asked the dreaded questions.

Okay now how am I going to explain this… um deus ex machina, it could work. Well at this point it's go big or go home, and I don't want to go home.

"Well when the Boss stabbed me through the chest," The girl's eyes dull when I say that "Something happened to me." Neptune and Compa looked confused, "I awoke a powerful entity within my soul called The Darkness, basically The Darkness is the embodiment of evil in the universe. And I'm her host."

"Wait!? _HER!?_ " Neptune suddenly shouted, yup from crying all the way full circle straight back into the status quo.

"Yes… _her_." I said with a straight face, but on the inside I knew that at this moment that I, Jason Noctus, formerly known Jack Gehrman, had fucked up big time.

"Ja-kun..." Neptune said slowly in an emotionless voice, "If I found out that you were cheating on me with her… hehehehe."

 _Never_ underestimate an anime waifu's jealousy, oh God I need a way to defuse the situation before she kills me with a pudding cup. Immortality won't mean shit when she's pissed.

"Wait Neptune aren't I technically with both you and Compa? Am I not on the harem route?"

Neptune looked and me blankly before sighing.

"Fine she can stay." Neptune said begrudgingly.

"Oh good because she kind of owns me."

"Wait, what!?"

"Well you see since I'm her host she has ownership over my soul, so I'm kind of her-"

"Servant, slave, plaything… lover." And Tenebris comes in just at _the_ worst time. Wait did she just say lover? Well damn must have raised more flags than I thought I did. Neptune and Compa took a good long look at her… and then a look at her chest, and then back to their own chest. Needless to say I bet they were feel more than just a little inadequate at the moment.

"Hey I'm the main character, he's mine no matter how big your bust size is!" Neptune shouted at Tenebris.

"Sorry to tell you Neptune, but you're not the main character of this fanfic _my_ Jason is." Tenebris said with a smug look on her face… Oh God she can break The Fourth Wall.

"Darn it! Stole my heart and my role in the story! This is so unfair..."

Tenebris walks behind me and hugs my back putting her head over my right shoulder, slightly nuzzling my face while pressing her generous assets onto my back, speaking of my face take a guess at how God damned red it is right now.

"Well since this is a harem story I'm willing to share _my_ Jason with you girls."

"...Fine…" Neptune finally agreed, seeing as this was the best she was going to get.

I just looked at both Neptune and Tenebris blankly. I decided to just take my luck in stride this time,

"Ok girls I made breakfast." I said, and Neptune and Compa look at me with stars in their eyes… Oh God breakfast is going to be a freaking trial just to get through.

 ***A few minutes later***

"Nep-Nep I think you at least chew your food before swallowing..." Compa stated while sweat dropping.

Tenebris was just sitting on a chair listening to Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold on my headphones, I myself was at the stove cooking more food for Neptune. Jesus Christ where does it all go? Okay I need to think what now. We'll all go to the guild get the quest to find out what's going on with the monsters and hopefully find IF there. But then there's Arfoire, I know damn well that I've already altered the events of the Superdimension just by being here. The question is what is she planning now that I'm basically the wild card in her plans.

No one notices how deep in thought I am, There are so many different things that can go wrong, so many things that my change and they'll all happen just because I'm _here_ in this world. That is something I can't just take in stride because I can't rely on the knowledge I have now, I've got to make sure that everyone makes it out alive.

"We'll save the world and defeat the most evil of villains, so says the main character!" shouted Neptune randomly.

 ***Meanwhile with Arfoire***

 _Hmmmm,_ I thought. _I'm hungry. I want pasta._

 _Pasta with sauce._

 _Cheese sauce._

Cream _cheese sauce._

 _..._

 _Pasta Alfredo! That's what it's called._ I snapped my fingers in realization. Then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah I got to kill that kid with Neptune… Make more monsters and Guard Vermins… I'm a _genius_!"

 ***Back to Jason and the gang***

"You're not the main character Neptune, Jason is now stop proclaiming that you're the main character before I have Jason demote you from side character to put _to_ the side character." threatened Tenebris.

" *Gasp* You wouldn't dare!" Neptune shouted with a shocked face. Tenebris looked at me washing the dishes with a smug face.

"Jason would you be a dear and demote Neptune from her character role please-"

Neptune straight up glomped me and looked at me with the saddest puppydog eyes in existence… My will only held up for an admirable 2.5 seconds. I sighed,

"Sorry Tenebris even I can't resist puppydog eyes they're too super effective." Tenebris just sighed and shrugged, "Well girls I say we go to the Guild and see if we can do some questing!"

"Neptune get off of me please."

"No! You're my Ja-kun, I will keep cuddling you until I get my M rated scene with you!" Neptune had a blush on her face and she started to pervertedly giggle with some blood coming out of her nose while drooling a bit. _Everyone_ in the room besides me had their faces go atomic red at that proclamation.

This is going to be the whole day isn't it?

 ***Much later***

Well I finally got her off me, Tenebris turned into dark mist and phased into my body. Damn the girl moves fast, didn't even buy me dinner first and she's already inside me. Welp sexual innuendo aside we made it to the entrance of the Monster Cave and I was able to keep my dick in my pants… yay, by the time we get to Lastation my balls are going to be bluer than White Hearts God damned hair.

I look towards Neptune and Compa, they looked nervous and considering what happened the last time we were here it's safe to assume they're without a doubt traumatised from seeing me in that state. I put my hands on their heads and ruffle their heads a bit.

"Don't worry I killed the Boss, we won't have a repeat of what happened before." I say with a smile on my face.

"Hey Jason-san, can we see the powers that you said The Darkness gave you?" Compa asked me,

"Sure Compa I can show you what I can do."

The moment we walk into the cave it's already dark, only the crystals in the wall giving us any sort of lighting. As we continue to proceed into the cave we spot a huge group of monsters about two hundred or so… what? Why are there so many monsters in one place… Arfoire nuff said.

"Don't worry," Neptune and Compa look at me worriedly as I nonchalantly walk towards.I take out my knives and a shroud of darkness engulfs them, the blades turn from snake like fangs to katana blades without a hilt or guard so they cut into my skin drawing blood. My blood travels down the blade all the way to the tip."I got this."

The monsters take notice of me, not a sound was made except for my foot steps and the dripping of my blood. The inhabitants of the Monster Cave take one very good look into my eyes and I take a good look into to theirs. Fear is what I saw in their eyes, they were afraid of me; of what I could do.

" _The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear. And the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown._ " ― **H.P. Lovecraft** **,** **Supernatural Horror in Literature**

I remembered the quote form my favorite author, it seems that not even the monsters of this world are no exception to this rule. I am not of this world, I am not of mankind in my own eyes, I am simply a harbinger of death sent to this world with the purpose of killing those that threaten it. when Histoire called contacted me she wanted someone powerful someone who could get the job done… someone with nothing holding them back.

I charge head first into the mob of monsters slashing and stabbing left and right with no sign of stopping in sight. A group of Ms. Clydes and regular Clyde's try to gang up on me while my back is turned, what they didn't expect is that I would turn around and kill them all with one swing of my swords. A Superotaku charged at me in hopes of throwing off my balance instead he got a katana through the throat.

 ***Third Person POV***

Neptune and Compa were in awe at what their beloved Jason was doing, he was fast, he was brutal, he was efficient. He wasted no movement do any fancy movements, every move he made was for one purpose, to kill. The girls watched as the one sided slaughter continued, binary code kept flooding their vision. They kept track of Jason's movements as best as they could easier said than done, but they managed. And watched as Jason's face contorted into a psychotic grin with his eyes filled with nothing but hate, pain, sorrow and insanity.

If this was any other person doing this Neptune and Compa would be thinking about how cool it was, but Jason isn't anyone he's the person they love. The mood changed from awe to horror the moment they saw Jason's face contorted into madness while he slaughters his enemies. Neptune and Compa now knew that this is what Jason had become thanks to the experiments and torture.

It broke the poor two girls hearts when they saw just how broken Jason truly was, it was this that made them realize just what kind of person Jason was. He was someone who hides behind a metaphorical mask, someone who only knows sadness, death, despair, sorrow, betrayal, and pain; pain more pain than anyone should ever go through in their lives. He never knew love in his life; Neptune, Compa, and Tenebris were the only ones he knew love from and he meet them for not even a day and a half.

Tenebris reaction wasn't too different from the girls, sure she was overjoyed that her host was killing everything in sight. Sure she saw through all of his memories, but here was one thing she didn't do; she never felt his emotions. And now she was getting the full brunt of it all, out of all of her host hell humanity in general she had never meet someone so… broken.

Whether or not you called the boy be his fake name Jason Noctus or his real name Jack Gehrman he was without a doubt someone who was filled with nothing but hate and madness that her own paled in comparison. The only times he ever knew joy were when he was killing, reading, or playing video games. He never knew joy from another person until recently, the feeling was so… foreign to the young Reaper of Innsmouth. He never had someone care about him before, He never cared about anyone else before, hell he didn't even care about himself after all he was a complete nihilist.

At this moment in time Neptune, Compa, and Tenebris all had one thought; They would make sure that he knows that they will always love him for as long as they live, to this they vow.


	5. CPU Darkness Soul

Chapter 5: CPU Darkness Soul

 **IF POV**

It was supposed to be a routine monster killing quest, it was supposed to be simple and everything was going just fine. The monsters were easy enough to kill and I was just about done when I spotted a horde of monsters; it was a flat out army of over most likely two hundred.

How did this happen!? They weren't here when I entered the cave, it's like they came out of nowhere… This won't be an easy situation to get out of. The grip on my blades hardened. I was about attempt to sneak around the group of monsters, but I froze when I saw _it_ , a wave of ones and zeroes coming from the middle of the horde.

I got curious and took a closer look at what was going on. What I saw was a boy about my age wearing a black and red outfit with a red scarf wrapped around his left arm. He had shoulder length black hair that was slightly spiked on the left side and was wielding two katanas without hilts fighting the army of monsters. What was going on could be described as slaughter or a massacre, but for some reason the best way to describe what was going on was… a killing.

I couldn't get a good look at his face considering how dark it was in the cave, but also because of how fast the boy was. His fighting style wasted no time showing off; it was quick and efficient… brutal. I considered helping him fight the monsters but I couldn't move an inch, I could only watch in morbid fascination as this… killing continued.

Some monsters were smart: seeing that they stood no chance whatsoever, they tried to run, but there was no hope for them as he threw his swords at them and somehow made new ones out of a dark mist that covered his arms. As the monster's numbers decreased rapidly, they started to get desperate and in a gamble decided their best chance was for them all to rush him at the same time.

The monsters tried, but at this point it was just suicide to fight the boy no matter what numbers they used. My train of thought was right when his swords were suddenly coated with blood-red and a dominating black fire.

When he was finally illuminated by the red of the fire, I finally got a good look at his face. It was horribly scarred; his scars went down his face and past his neck, if I could describe him as anything it would be tragic. But despite his scars he was admittedly very handsome. I heard him say something

"By venom let venom be cleansed!"

When he said this the monsters dogpiled him. With even more monsters about to join the pile as well, I was about to rush in and help him, but then the pile started to shake with ones and zeroes leaking out of it, and the suddenly the pile of monsters exploded to reveal the boy slashing in all directions, faster than what even I could hope to do.

The boy became a dome of black fire and death as he killed monster after monster. At one point he back flipped and once he was upside down he did a corkscrew spin and became a human helicopter of death. After he was done dicing a good portion of the monsters away he jumped high into the air and threw his swords into the final group of monsters.

He landed in the center of the horde and then he put his left arm in his pocket and then raised his right arm up high and pointed towards the ceiling with his index finger. He then shouted,

"Twin Fang Blazing Execution!"

I was confused as to what he was doing but then all of a sudden the blades erupted into a pillar of black and red fire that engulfed the boy and the remaining monsters piercing the roof bringing light into the cave.

Once the fire died down it revealed the boy in the same pose but this time he had a smile of satisfaction of his face. The light from now pierced roof of the cave shined on him like a spotlight. I faintly hear a group of people (all male) in the background all exclaiming "damn" in sync. Needless to say that was also my response as to was just happened.

 ***Jason POV***

Oh Hell yes! That was awesome. I got to satisfy my murderous tendencies and looked damn good doing it. I mean God damn that felt good, it was… it was-

"TRIPLE S SUPER STYLISH!" Shouted Neptune.

Oh yeah they completely slipped my mind during my killing spree… shit… they saw all of that didn't they? Welp Histoire only said that I couldn't _tell_ them I was a serial killer, a mischievous grin made its way onto my face. She never said that they couldn't figure it out on there own now did she?

I looked back to the girls and Tenebris and Compa had their jaws dropped while Neptune was looking at me with stars in her eyes… literally. I think she might need an eye doctor 'cause that shit ain't normal. Neptune sprinted towards me and glomped me.

"That was so awesome you were like slash-slash-slash and then you light your swords on fire and were slashing faster than the speed of sound and then you made everything explode and then you got a spot light out of the ceiling!"

Tenebris was finally brought out of her stupor and walked up to me and hugged my right arm,

"Well that was certainly a surprise I never had a host that use my power to do something like _that_ , usually they would summon a whole bunch of darklings and then just shoot anyone in their way to death." She said with a strained smile, "But you were _very_ creative and hands on with how you use my power, you keep this up and I might give you a reward." she said with a seductive smile that left my face red.

Compa ran over to me, grabbed my left arm, and hugged it,

"Jason-san are you ok your, hands were bleeding when you made those swords," she grabbed my hand and brings it close to her face and saw no wound on my hand, "There should be a cut on your hand I'm sure I saw blood dripping down your blade..."

"Don't think about it too much Compa. I get a feeling that you'll find out soon enough." I told the ditzy girl ominously. "Okay girls let's go, after all we've got a quest to finish"

The girls got off of me and then all of a sudden a thought came to me,

"Hey girls I just killed like what two hundred plus monsters right?" They all nod, "So then what level am I?"

Compa walked up to me and brought out rectangular object that was roughly in the shape of a smart phone and a power button symbol in the center in it. Compa then tapped the power symbol and the square hologram appeared with pictures of our current party and HP and SP along with an option for inventory. Compa handed me the device and we walked farther into the cave while I checked out our stats.

I looked over to where it had my picture and my eyes widen when I saw that Tenebris was also in the picture as well. I looked back over to Tenebris and she was smiling oh so innocently and said,

"Well Jason you are _my_ host and you're using my power so what did you expect" She said in a coy tone.

I shrugged at that and then looked at our levels and smirked at what I saw. My level was twelve at the moment while Neptune and Compa also had level twelve, shared EXP… I'm so going to abuse this oh so maliciously. Back when I was playing Re;Birth1 back in my world I looked up a leveling guide and found the right Risky Monsters to fight that would give me more EXP.

Once we're done on Planeptune we'll be doing some grinding… lots of grinding. Yeah perfect plan once I get the MECHTRO FACTORY dungeon up with the Add Enemies plan we should be set... As I let my mind wander I failed to notice that I was about to crash into someone before it was too late. Well, good news: I did not fall on my ass and I found my next party member. Bad news: I don't think sending her falling on her ass was a good first impression.

"Ow… Watch it, boy!" said the person I knock over, "Wait. What are kids like you doing here?"

"Me a kid, yeah said the pot to the kettle, so tell me who're you?" I replied a little peeved about getting called a kid by someone who was also kid,

She froze when she looked up at me, is this going to be a thing when people see my face is this really going to be my God damned running gag. This was taking too long, I snapped my fingers in front of her face. It seemed to get her out of her daze,

"Oh uh… what happened?" the girl asked.

"I asked you who you were and then you zoned out, you okay?" I asked

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, I'm IF. Let's just say I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri!"

"..."

Wow… that really wasn't cool at all, IF started to look a little nervous,

"Ah, huh?" she said, but then a brilliant reference came to my mind and with the power of The Darkness it'll make this joke go full circle.

"The Wind Waker of Gamindustri?" I said, while I had a oh so familiar and iconic baton in my hand.

"Ja-kun! We might get copyrighted for that!" Neptune scolded me… Neptune… _scolded_ me the fuck!? Copyright might be the only thing she takes seriously.

"Neptune this is a crossover fanfiction, _anything_ goes. And besides I doubt the author really gives a fuck, isn't that right author?" I said while balancing the Wind Waker on my index finger.

(Does this look like the face of someone who gives a fuck?)

"I can't see your face this is a fanfic not a comic."

(Hm touché, well let's just say my face doesn't give a fuck.)

"See what did I tell you guys he doesn't give a fuck."

I looked back to the girls and all of them were giving me a flat look… considering that I just made one Hell of a pun and a reference and then immediately broke the fourth wall with the author.

"U-Um no it's Wind Walker. I travel the world, making a living working with the Guild." IF stuttered

"We came for the Guild, too. Oh, and I'm Neptune," Neptune pointed to Compa, "she's Compa," she pointed to Tenebris "that's Tenebris," and then she hugged my arm, "and this is my destined lover Ja-kun!"

IF sweat dropped at the last one,

"Neptune don't introduce people by using their nicknames." I looked at IF "My name is Jason Noctus nice to meet you IF."

"You've got to be kidding. You girls-And guy are working for the Guild, too?" IF said disbelievingly.

"Uh huh, yeah nice to meet you, too… Well in any case we can handle ourselves just fine besides I just finished reenacting Dynasty Warriors not even ten minutes ago."

"Yeah… I saw that actually..." Well shit two birds with one stone, I don't need to prove myself to IF to show that I'm a capable fighter and got a new party member. "But are they going to be fine? Even with all the monsters roaming around here?"

At this Neptune looked nervous,

"Uh…" The purple head amnesiac said. I gave Neptune a blank look.

"Neptune you did look at the fine print before taking the work… right?" Neptune looked even more nervous at this, Tenebris face palmed at this.

"Nep-Nep, that can't be-"

 ***Roar!***

"Not agai-n!" exclaimed Neptune and Compa,

Neptune looked at me with concerned eyes and said,

"Ja-kun I thought you said that you killed the Boss."

"I did, I crucified the damn thing!-"

"You did WHAT!?" Neptune shouted while Compa and IF looked at me shocked.

"Um…" Fuck I let that slip well too late now "I crucified it..."

"Were!?"

"#BreakTheFourthWall." I said with a straight face

"...What!?"

I pointed to a wall that was practically covered with blood that had #BreakTheFourthWallcarved into it.

"I regret nothing." I said, IF turned to me and said.

"Wait hold on a minute you did _that_ ," she pointed to the blood stained wall, I nodded. "What did you do to it that made it bleed that much."

"IF… do you really, _really_ want to know?" I said with a sadistic smile on my face, IF visibly shivered and nodded no. I ruffled her hair and she blushed and I smiled warmly. IF looked back up at me smiling at her and she blushed even redder. "Aw you're adorable." When I said that she was practically glowing.

Tenebris phased back into me I walked towards where we hear the Guard Vermin. My eyes widened at what I saw, there wasn't one Guard Vermin there were ten of them… Shit. I felt two people grab my arms, I looked down at who was grabbing my arm; it was Neptune and Compa. They were looking at me with terrified eyes. It looks like the trauma from seeing me get stabbed through the chest. I hugged them,

"Don't worry you two I'll make sure nothing bad happens this time." I said to them warmly, "After all this time I've got The Darkness." I looked back at the bosses who at this point haven't noticed us yet "En Sul Dracul rise Vlad The Impaler!"

I snapped my fingers and giant black spikes impale all of the bosses, they all roared in agony for a few seconds before they finally burst into 1s and 0s. I took out the inventory and looked at our stats we were all level fifteen now, I smirked at that.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" shouted IF,

"I'm the host to the embodiment of evil." I said bluntly with a straight face while Tenebris phased out of my body and hugged my side while I blushed.

"Wait a minute," IF points at Tenebris, "Tenebris is the embodiment of evil!?"

Tenebris nodded while still hugging me making Neptune, Compa and IF jealous.

"Tenebris could you please let go of Jason." IF said not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"Yeah what Iffy said!" exclaimed Neptune.

"Wait Iffy, me?" IF asked pointing to herself.

"Yup. IF = Iffy! Sounds a lot cuter too, don't you think?"

"Iffy..."

"Wait, you don't like it? Oh, were you teased by kids with that name?"

"No, I was never teased with my name before. Just call me anything you want."

"Okay, then I'll call you Iffy, too" said Compa.

"I'll just stick to calling you IF," IF looked at me surprised, "besides something about that nickname seems pretty _Iffy_ if you ask me." I said with a shit eating grin on my face. IF, Compa and Tenebris looked at me blankly while Neptune was trying not to laugh… and failing. "I regret _nothing._ "

"Now then, do you want to come with us? Having a pro like you would be cool!" asked Neptune after her laughing fit was done.

"Well why not? As they say, the more the merrier."

"Great! Well, hope we become bestest friends, Iffy!"

"Yay new party member! And she adorable!" I exclaimed, but while IF blushed at the complement Neptune, Compa, and Tenebris had their eyes narrowed dangerously at me, "N-Neptune, Compa, I never said that you two weren't adorable too now did I"

"Ara Ara Jason, am I not adorable too?" Tenebris said with a strained smile. Oh God, she's even acting like Akeno from Highschool DxD!

"Nope, you're not adorable" I said bluntly, while Tenebris gained a dark aura that made the other girls back aways slowly, "You're hot as Hell… and I've heard that's pretty hot."

Once I said this the aura Tenebris was emitting suddenly disappeared and she was left with a content smile on her face.

"Well I can live with that." Tenebris said while she nuzzled into my shoulder and pushing her breast onto my chest making my face go as red as my eyes. Luckily Neptune was able to stop Tenebris before she made me pass out from embarrassment.

"Okay break it up you two we have a quest to complete!"

We continued deeper into the cave killing every monster in our path until Neptune found something.

"Hey Ja-kun I picked this up, but..." Neptune said.

"Hmmm, it's a disc," I said, this situation seemed familiar.

"Hey Nep where'd you find this anyway?" asked IF.

"Wait, I noticed just now, but is Nep… me?" Neptune asked.

"You named me Iffy, so why not? Going back, where'd you get the disc from?"

"I dunno. It was hanging on that wall over there."

"Hanging on the wall? This disc? You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"What!? Iffy, you don't believe me? After all that we've been through..."

"You're so horrible, not believing in Nep-Nep." said Compa.

"For shame IF, not believing in your party members. I knew there was something _iffy_ about you." I said shaking my head with an amused smile that never left my face. Neptune was having another laughing fit due to the pun while Tenebris had an amused smile on her face.

"I know your name makes you question everything, but show me some love here?" shouted Neptune, waving her arms in the air.

"That's not what my name means. Besides we only met a short while ago." IF said.

"Iffy..." Neptune started looking at IF with stars in her eyes… literally. IF sighed

"Okay, okay. I got it. I believe you."

"Now that's my Iffy! "Iffy" has got to mean "I Feel For You" That's love!"

Neptune I don't know what you're on… but I want some.

(Me too!)

"How about we call you "AI" instead? That's Japanese for "Love"!" suggested Compa.

"Why not spell it in lowercase, like, "ai"? It's cuter, too!" said Neptune.

"Whoa! Hold your horses, both of you! You're running way off track!" exclaimed IF.

"Awww, Iffy are you blushing or are you blushing?" said Neptune with a smug face. At this point I really couldn't help myself. I walked next to IF.

"You know, what IF I do have a nickname for you, I'll just call you 'AI-chan' from now on." I said while ruffling her hair. And so I Jason Noctus am here to say, that IF's face grew three shades redder that day!

It was at this point the disc started shining. It was also at this point that I remembered what those disc actually do. I didn't even try to hide my frustration when I said,

"Fuck. My. Life." I stated.

"Wha-!? Ja-kun what's wrong, wait. The disc… It's shining!" said Neptune startled.

"What's going on, Jason!?" Compa asked me, I sighed.

"Everyone get away from the disc now!" I shouted, and everyone but me backed away.

A group of monster came out of the disk… this is just getting tedious. Well more EXP for me, I snap my fingers and impale the monsters with spikes of darkness.

"That was… anticlimactic..." I said disappointed.

"Jason what the heck was that!?" IF asked.

"That is an Enemy Disc." I said.

"An Enemy Disc?" IF asked confused.

"It's a disc right?" IF nods, "It spawns enemies right?" IF nods again, "So Enemy Disc."

"Ja-kun you should have told us that disc come with enemies!" Neptune said.

"Well I didn't, objects that randomly shine are bad news and besides I came up with the name Enemy Disc on the fly." I said.

"Hmmmm, Enemy Disc. Now that I think about it, that _is_ a good name." I know IF, after you were the one who gave the discs that name in the first place. "But I can't believe that the monsters come from disc of all things… This is Amazing!"

"Yessy! I think this is a super discovery!" said Compa.

"Hahahahahahah!" We hear the voice of a very melodramatic old lady who pisses me off laughing. "I came for my Guardians, but I didn't expect to meet you here, Neptune and Jason!"

"Oh God damnit!" I exclaimed highly pissed at the person whose voice made me want to rip out their trachea and force feed it down their esophagus. Neptune, Compa and IF were all very surprised and concerned about my sudden anger,

"Who's there? What's with that old, melodramatic laugh…?"

"Who are you calling old!? Mocking people as usual. You've not changed a bit." said the woman… it was Arfoire,

"We're calling _you_ old, you purple skinned bimbo!" I said angrily.

"How dare you!?" shouted Arfoire outraged by what I said, while I bask in her frustration.

"Hey don't be mad at me you're the one dress like you work at a cosplay themed strip club."

Neptune, Compa, and IF were struggling to contain their laughter while Tenebris was laughing her ass off in my head. At this point Arfoire's face was red with anger, oh I know just what to say to piss this bitch off even further.

"Oh, wow look. Her face can change colors, she's already got purple by default. And she's got red so can it change to orange, green, and yellow too?" I asked sarcastically while I used The Darkness to make something. I threw it at Arfoire and it hit her in the face.

It was a pack of Skittles.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!"

(And with this the wall with #BreakTheFouthWall carved into it cracked.)

Arfoire was down right _pissed_ not that I really gave a shit.

"You dare to disrespect _me_!?"

"I'll be honest Arfoire, does this look like the face of someone who gives a fuck." I said with a vacant expression on my face. Arfoire was on guard when she heard that I knew her name.

"How do you know my name!?"

I ignored her and walked forward while I had a sadistic smile on my face. Once I was in stabbing distance Arfoire used her spear to stab me in the heart. Neptune, Compa, and IF gasped in horror at what just happened; I could practically feel Tenebris grin psychotically in the confines of my soul.

I faked a look of shock for a few seconds, Arfoire smiled thinking she had truly killed me and was about to pull her spear. Until I grabbed it pushed it through the rest of my body, my face contorted to a psychotic grin that would give people nightmares for the rest of their lives.

"Now you know Arfoire what you did back in Celestia was _very_ rude. I mean really the console war was just about to come to a peaceful end, but you just had to come out of nowhere. Steal Purple Heart's power as a CPU, turning her human. _And_ kicking her in the head so God damned hard she flew off Celestia with a bloody temple and most likely a concussion." I started walking closer to Arfoire with her spear still through my body while continuing my rant, "And I ran after her jumping off Celestia to make sure she didn't end up as a stain in the ground after we basically fell from orbit."

Neptune gasped when she realized what I was implying.

"Whops, spoiler alert! But in any case we've got a boss to fight!"

I kneed Arfoire in the stomach, it didn't do much damage but it had enough force to send Arfoire crashing into a wall.

"So that the best you got, 'cause I got about a few hours to kill so me and my lovely ladies can _group up and hit you till you die_!"

(The wall cracked again!)

"We'll see about that!" declared Arfoire, she snapped her fingers; I was confused at first… until the spear in my chest started glowing.

"OH SHI-!" I was cut off by the spear exploding causing the girls to be blown back. The resulting explosion caused the roof of the cave to collapse unleashing sunlight into the cave, illuminating the area we were in.

 ***Arfoire POV***

Well the boy is dead nothing could survive _that_ …I still want my damned pasta alfredo. I looked back to Neptune and those other girls, they were crying. The look of utter despair and hopelessness on their faces was great. This was it. Nothing will stop me from killing Neptune and taking my rightful place as The True Goddess. I just hope that ominous shadow thing behind me leaves me alone.

"OOGA BOOGA, BITCH!"

 ***Jason POV***

I've always wanted to do that to someone. I look to the girls to see their relieved faces, I winked at them and turned my attention back to Arfoire, I've never been prouder of myself at this moment. I scared the everloving shit out of her. And I think if Tenebris _can_ die it's most likely going to be due to laughing herself to death. I was about to just say screw it and kill Arfoire, Butterfly Effect be damned but then I noticed something… my clothes were on… after I was blown to bits.

"Okay what _the_ actual fuck!" Everyone looked confused, "That is not how clothes work! I was blown the bits, how in the Hell are my clothes still on!? Not that I'm complaining but I should be naked as the day I was born!"

Neptune, Compa, and IF all had a nosebleed at the thought

"Oh, screw it let's just kill the bitch, Darkness powers activate!"

" **Um, Jason..." Tenebris's voice echoed throughout the cave**

"What I'm going to kill her using your power."

" **The cave's completely illuminated with light… you can't use my power..."**

"Fuck..." I completely forgot about that. I glared at the sun and pointed at it, "I am _really_ not appreciating the power pacted taste of Sunny D right now!"

(The wall cracked again.)

"I wanted a Dark Soul, not praise the sun!"

(More cracks.)

"You see this shit is exactly why I pre ordered Pokémon Moon instead of Sun"

(Another crack, good God Jason!)

"I see… your powers only work in darkness." Arfoire said with a sinister smirk, "But how did you survive that explosion?"

I looked back at Neptune, Compa, and were also confused about that as well. I sighed,

"Well I was hoping to hold off until a few more chapters. Neptune, Compa, tell me: how do you think I survived the torture and experiments done to me?" I asked them. While IF just looked confused,

"Um… Plot Armor!" Was Neptune's brilliant answer. I looked at her blankly,

"No, you seen when they took me from the orphanage they injected me with a human regeneration serum that made me immortal."

Neptune, Compa, IF and Arfoire were shocked at what I said. I guess Arfoire realized just how lucky she was at this moment, if I had just killed her from the start she would never had been put in a position where she had the upper hand.

"You know what? I _don't_ need to kill you Jason." Arfoire pointed at Neptune, Compa, and IF, "All I need to do is kill _them_!"

My eye widened as she materialize an all too familiar futuristic katana, I rushed in front of Arfoire with my knives out and glared at her.

"And what makes you think I'll let you?" I said with a dangerous edge to my voice.

"You think you can stop _me_ boy!? You're powerless before me!"

"Oh really and how's that?" I said with my eyes narrowed.

"Because, the cave's illuminated by sunlight and the only thing you're good for now is a suicide mission!" Okay now I was getting pissed off. I smirked when an idea came to mind,

"You think you're so tough, bring it!"

"Gladly!"

Arfoire stabbed me in the chest with the katana, I kneed her in the stomach again, sending her back into the wall.

"Really… _REALLY!?_ " I shouted, not believing she fell for that a second time, "You dumb bitch I can't die! Did you forget that already!?" I almost immediately fall to my knees in pain, "Oh God I can't stand it!"

Even in crippling pain I still make puns… wait pain, why am I in pain!? I can't even _feel_ pain anymore! Purple electricity spaced across body while I coughed up blood. Neptune, Compa, and IF ran to my side concerned.

"What did you do to him!?" shouted Neptune, glaring at Arfoire while she pried herself out of the wall.

"I stabbed him with _your_ former sword Neptune, I contains the power of a CPU remember. That kind of power is dangerous to a regular human being, and since your friend over there is still just human even if he is immortal." explained Arfoire.

Oh fuck me sideways, this isn't going to end well at all. My vision starts to fade to black as I collapsed on the floor.

" _ **Hey, Jack?**_ **" asked a mysterious voice inside my head**

"... _Yeah?_ " I replied

" _ **Want to see something cool?**_ **"**

"... _sure._ "

My eyes snapped open, I took my surroundings. I was… in the velvet room from Persona 4? Wow she wasn't kidding when she said she was going to show me something cool.

"Good you made it without any problems." an unfamiliar voice next to me said.

My head snapped to the right and I saw a bewitching beautiful young woman long with ankle length pink hair with lilac, black, green, and white tips; she had ruby eyes long eyelashes, snow white smooth skin, ruby color eyes, luscious lips, beautiful slender legs, a remarkable large bust, a well curvy figure, and golden horns on her head… something about this description seems familiar. And she was wearing the same armour the Goddess from Fairy Fencer F was wearing… Oh shi-

"I see you've figured it out _Jack Gehrman_ , yes I am The True Goddess of Gamindustri." said The True Goddess.

"Oh… and since you know my real name you know of my past?" I asked nervously, she smirked and nodded.

"Well, when you were being stabbed with Neptune's katana the shares in it tried to assimilate your body. But it also connected to your soul to the sericite, and here we are. I got bits and pieces of memories, but _she_ filled in the rest of it for me." The True Goddess explained.

"Wait, _she_?" I asked.

"That would be _me_." said a familiar voice to my left, it was Tenebris.

"What!? When!? How!?" I exclaimed very, _very_ confused.

"I own your soul remember?" she asked, I nodded my head, "Well your consciousness is connected to your soul, so I brought your consciousness here." I nodded again, "And I told her because… well I'll be honest I'm evil remember, do you really think I give a shit about a deal _you_ made with Histoire when I made no such deal."

I sighed, I should have known she'd have done something like this sooner or later. After all she _is_ the embodiment of evil. I nervously turned my head back to The True Goddess.

"So, you're not mad that I'm in your dimension?" I ask nervous of her answer.

"Jack, don't you remember Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert and Histoire are all parts of me. Right?" I nod my head, "And they all kind of have a thing for you in some shape or form right?" she asked bluntly, my face went red. I was about to deny it, but she cut me off before I could say anything, "And don't deny it, you and I both know that you're not some kind of stereotypical anime harem protagonist"

"Yes, I know they all have a thing for me. Wait Histoire has a thing for me too… God damnit..." I said with my head hanging down.

"Aw, now why the long face. I said that the CPUs were parts of me, so wouldn't it make sense for me to have a thing for you as well?" she said while moving closer to me with a small blush on her face… Oh shit, she has a thing for me too, "So that's why I decided to turn you into a CPU as well."

"...What?" I asked dumbfounded by what she said, _me_ a CPU. A God!

"Yup, a CPU. What do you say?" The True Goddess asked me.

"Sure I've got no complaints with becoming a CPU." I replied with a smile on my face, "This is going to hurt… isn't it."

The True Goddess got up from her seat and sat in my lap, and hugged me by my neck.

"Hmmm, I wonder will it?" The True Goddess said with a coy smile as she brought her face closer to mine.

"Wait! One last question."

"Hmmm, okay shoot."

"Why do you look like Navii from Dragonar Academy?"

She looked at me blankly before kissing me. Well, I never thought my first kiss would ever be with a goddess. Wow my body is actually getting kind of hot, now it's getting pretty toasty… OH GOD MY ORGANS ARE ON FUCKING FIRE! That was my last thought before I blacked out.

When I woke up I was back in the cave with Neptune's katana still in my chest but this time wasn't in pain. I turned my head around to see Neptune, Compa, and IF on their knees covered in scratches and bruises. Arfoire seemed to have materialized another spear and was taking her sweet time killing them, as pissed off as I was at Arfoire I couldn't help but wonder… how long was I out for?

" _ **About five minutes." replied The True Goddess from within my head**_

" _Oh thankfully not too long… how are you inside my head?" I asked._

" _ **Well it's because you're the only being in this world connected to all nation's shares."**_

" _Seems legit, so I'm a CPU now right?"_

" _ **Yes you're a CPU now, by the way how was the kiss?"**_

" _First: sweet I'm a CPU now! Secondly: the kiss was… nice."_

" _ **Aw, that's so cute. You're embarrassed."**_

" _A-Anyway how do I use HHD."_

" _ **You have to kiss one of the other goddess while they're in their forms HDD"**_

" _...Why!?"_

" _ **Tenebris and I thought it would be funny."**_

" _God. Damnit."_

" _ **Why are you damning yourself?"**_

" _What do you me-"_ Then it hit me, I am now a CPU technically I'm a God now, Cool!, _"Okay then, so what do you want me to call you?"_

" _ **You can call me Navii."**_

" _..."_

" _ **What?"**_

" _...Nothing."_

I get up with a grunt, purple electricity still sparking across me and start slow clapping. Arfoire and the girls turn their heads to me,

"How the Hell are you standing!? No human can handle the power of a CPU!" Arfoire shouted.

"What can I say," I rip the katana out of my body, "I've got a high pain tolerance."

Arfoire tried to rush me with her spear but I side stepped to the right and kicked her into another wall.

"So is this going to be your Running Gag? Because if it is I got no problem with this."

I walked towards the girls,

"Hey, Neptune?"

"Yes Ja-kun?" she asked.

"Want a new weapon?" I handed her the katana.

"Nep yeah!"

The moment her hands grabbed the sword she was encased within a bright white light. Once the light died down it revealed the iconic form of Purple Heart.

"What is this power, I feel so much stronger than I did before." said the now HDD Neptune.

Arfoire pulled herself out of the wall to see Neptune in her HDD form.

"No! This can't be happening! I know I'll just take away your powers again!" Arfoire shouted while brandishing her spear.

I flipped open my butterfly knives,

"Neptune?"

"Yes Jason?"

"Group up, and hit her til she dies!"

Purple Heart and I rushed Arfoire attempting to hit her with everything we had. I said attempting because she was too damned fast and any hit we did land did jack shit to her, I can't believe I forgot that she's supposed to be an unbeatable boss at first.

By the time our slashes were slowed down significantly she kicked Purple Heart in the stomach and sent her flying in my direction. She collided with me sending us flying into a wall… damnit Arfoire you're not supposed to change Running Gags with people.

I stood up shakily and that bitch of a witch looked at me mockingly, "I'll give you a choice boy..." I just glared at her "Hand over Neptune and I won't kill her along with your other friends."

The cave was dead silent at this point, the tension was so thick you could cut a knife through it. Arfoire looked like she was about to say something but stopped when she felt a wave of killing intent from me, I chuckled darkly.

"You honestly think I'll chose the lives of the lives of the many mean greater than the lives of the few bullshit. No fuck that we're all getting out of here alive!" I shouted in defiance.

Damn there's only one thing I _can_ do to win this fight.

" _ **Dammit Jack, just kiss Neptune already!" Shouted Navii.**_

" _Jesus Christ, fine!" I shouted back._

"Hey… Neptune?" I called out to Neptune who was now looking at me curiously. I gave her a wry smile and said, "I am _so_ sorry about this."

I cupped the side of her face with my hand and slowly leaned towards her.

"What are yo-Mm" She didn't get to finish talking before I sealed her lips with mine.

 **Third Person POV**

Now when Jason kissed Purple Heart was meet with various reactions, IF's mouth was agape, Company had teary eyes, and Arfoire sweat dropped. But that quickly turned to anger when Jason flipped her off while kissing Purple Heart. But they all had the same thought,

'Who kisses in the middle of a battlefield!?'

(Apparently they never played Metal Gear Solid before.)

They were brought out of their musings when the kissing couple erupted into a pillar of pitch black fire that reached the sky, making the sky turn a few shades darker.

When the fire died down it revealed a Purple Heart standing side by side six foot nine tall young male with long black hair that reached his lower back. The sides of the hair on his head draped to his chest, he was shirtless revealing the amalgamation of scars on his upper torso. He had glowing blood red eyes with snake like slits in them, he was wearing a black pair of jeans with black and red armored boots that went up to his knees. He also was wearing a pair of black gauntlets with red claws and a long elbow blade on each. On his back was a pair of dragon wings styled in this same way the rest of the CPUs had their wings, he had an artificial lower jaw, the chin was extended a few inches forward and the edges were sharpened and the teeth were red. His ears were covered by what looked like headphone speakers connected to the jaw. And finally in his hands was the HF Murasama from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance in it's distinctive triggered activated quick draw sheath.

"Jason!? Is that you!?" IF and Compa shouted.

The now transformed Jason turned to them and nodded. Jason turned his head back to the now red faced and dazed Purple Heart.

"Take a rest Neptune, I'll handle this." Jason told her, his voice was a few pitches deeper than before sounding exactly like Alucard from the English dub of Hellsing Ultimate.

His head turned to Arfoire and his eyes narrowed. He walked towards her, slowly unsheathing his blade while saying,

"I am anger. I am hate. I am sorrow. I am fear. I. Am. Death. I am the darkness within everyone's hearts that infects their souls." Jason starts generating power, covering himself in a black and red aura and causing the ground to shake. He points his katana at Arfoire "I am CPU Darkness Soul! And for hurting the people I care about You. Will. _DIE!_ " His voice gained a bloodthirsty, psychotic edge as he proclaimed that.

Jason rushed Arfoire, sword in hand.

 **Chapter 5 End**


	6. Why?

Chapter 6: Why?...

 **Arfoire POV**

How!? How did this happen!? This was supposed to be easy, Neptune would have been dead! That damn kid Jason would be dead! But no that kid's actually immortal and is now somehow has the ability to use HDD and become a _God!_ No human should be able to handle the power of a CPU, much less be able to use HDD. He truly is someone dangerous, and he knows who I am.

I dodged the incoming slash from this new god's glowing red katana that sparked with red electricity. That was very easy to dodge, I don't know why I even bothered thinking he of all people would be a challenge- I grimaced feeling agonising pain. I looked down at my midsection to see a long cut. It wasn't very deep but it hurt a lot more than it should have. It was then that I noticed that the cut had light wisps of smoke coming of it.

I looked at the new god in shock, his slitted eyes looking back at me; they showed nothing but pain hatred, suffering. This was unlike any HDD I've ever seen! This aura he was emitting was not divine, no it was dark, demonic; it made me want to kill myself just to get away from it. His eyes started glowing red, the black snake like slits being made more pronounced. He… grinned, his artificial lower jaw made it harder to tell; after all it was all black metal, no lip, skin or muscle at all. Just a metallic skeletal jaw with red teeth.

This however did not make his grin less unsettling, infact it made him even more demonic. I've come too far to lose now! I just need to get Neptune's CPU powers again. Yeah I can do this, after all he's only one man and I was able to take on all four CPUs in combat. I can only imagine what's going on in that sick twisted head of his.

 **Darkness Soul POV**

This is so damn _awesome!_ I'm really a CPU and I'm using HDD! And said HDD form is badass as all fuck. I mean how much more badass can you get when you look like a demonic version of Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance; and my voice. I sound like Crispin Freeman, Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate; I sound so damned awesome right now!

But all that nearly and I mean _damn_ nearly pale in comparison to the blade in my hand. The HF Murasama once wielded by Samuel Rodriguez aka Jetstream Sam, and Raiden.

"Hahahahahaha! This is amazing! I never knew becoming a God could feel so fantastic, I'm going to go mad with power!" I shouted in glee, I flashed stepped behind Arfoire and attempted to axe kick her head right into the ground. Unfortunately she dodged and I struck the stone floor instead, the force of the hit was strong enough to leave a ten meter wide crater. I looked back at Arfoire, tilted my head and gave her a wide eyed grin. "Mad. With. Power."

 **Third Person POV**

Purple Heart, Compa, and IF couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the power Jason displayed. After all, he did just make a huge crater in the ground with one kick.

The girls blushed when they looked at his body. Jason had a sprinter's body, but more defined. They were all practically drooling at the sight of him, but snapped out of it when they finally felt Jason's demonic aura wash over them.

It was horrifying to say the least, it felt like it was going to consume the world in darkness. While IF only got bits and pieces from the dialogue that was going on between Jason and Arfoire even she could tell that this is how Jason _really_ was on the inside, all he felt was pain, suffering and hatred. Jason's aura was dark, dreadfully so but it wasn't the sort of suffocating darkness they were expecting. No instead it was comforting, as if it were protecting them. It was their only sign that there was anything positive left inside of him.

 **Purple Heart POV**

I nearly couldn't comprehend what I was feeling, it was an unimaginable amalgamation of negativity, and of darkness; it was as if this was the pure essence of insanity itself. But at the same time I felt… protected? It was like the darkness produced by Jason's aura was comforting me, it felt… good _really_ good.

I looked over to IF and Compa, and could tell that they felt the same way about the aura as well. I looked back over to Jason, and I took a _really_ good look at him. I blushed and almost drooled over the sight of how toned his body was all over again, but I forced myself to focus. Before his transformation because of his scars he looked like Hell, but now he looked like something straight out of Hell.

He looked like the villain, He looked like the monster from a horror movie. I finally realised something, Jason was always wearing a mask. A mask so convincing and unassuming that no one would be able to see through it, he put up a false front up for everyone so no one would worry-No! Not worry, it was so that nobody would _care_ about him.

The emotions I felt from his aura was enough to tell me what I needed to know. Jason felt alone in the world, he felt rejected by both life and death itself. He felt that he had truly no purpose in life, he felt that everyone would reject him for who he was, when all he ever really wanted was to be accepted. But the most dominant feeling was the overwhelming hatred he had; it wasn't hatred at the world or someone else, it was self hatred.

I felt warm trails fall down my face from my eyes as the person I deemed my Destined Lover continued to fight the woman named Arfoire, I was crying. No one ever should feel this way, but Jason has been feeling this way throughout most of his life. He put himself through his own self induced exile. He hates the world, he hates that woman he's fighting, but above all else, he hates himself the most.

It felt as if no matter who he was accepted by, the one person he could never accept was himself. I felt the ground shake as Jason and Arfoire kept fighting, but I ignored it. Instead to looked to Compa and IF they were also crying.

 **Third Person POV**

Purple Heart, Compa, and IF looked at each other all having tears fall from their faces, they knew that they were all thinking one simple question.

" _Why?..." The girls feel to their knees_

Why would someone put his own self through self induced exile?

" _Why!?..." Their hands balled into fist_

Why would someone feel as if everyone around him, would reject him?

" _WHY!?..." They were shaking at this point, glaring at the ground while droplets fell from their faces. The sound of battle in the background._

Why would someone feel they have no purpose in life?

" _ **WHY!?...**_ " _They looked to Jason's face not seeing the expression of grinning madman who enjoys bloodshed, but the expression of a defeated and broken man with tears of blood streaking down his face. The expression of someone who has already given up on life,_ this _was the real Jason Noctus._

Why would someone who forgone his own safety to save Neptune from fall from orbit, who made Neptune, Compa, and Tenebris breakfast, who even when the odds were stacked against him and was offered a way out but choose still fight for them, who always had such a happy smile on his face, hate himself!?

"Why can't I beat you!?" the turned their heads to Arfoire shouting at outrage towards Jason.

"Why?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow, tears of blood still falling from his face, "You want to know why?"

"Yes! I want to know why! Why can't I beat you when I was able to take on all four CPUs and still come out on top!?"

"It's because of our genres."

"What!?" Arfoire shouted genuinely confused, Jason sighed.

"This world… it's genre is action, comedy. The kind where the heroes team up to save the world from the bad guys and save the world..." He paused, droplets of water fell from the sky. Jason somberly looked up to see the dark storm clouds above them, "But that's not my genre..."

"Then what is it!?"

The rain was pouring by the time Jason brought his head back down to look Arfoire in the eyes.

"It's horror and… tragedy"

"So what? You're the monster and I'm just another one of your victims?"

"No, that's not what horror is about. People die all the time Arfoire, people kill each other all the time Arfoire, and heroes fight monsters to save the day all the time Arfoire." Jason paced back and forth, still getting a feel for his new Darkness Soul HDD form, getting soaked in the rain. "That kind of stuff happens all the time in other genres."

Everyone in the cave was intently listening to what the demonic God was saying. While rain still poured down on them.

"Then tell me what _is_ horror?" Arfoire said arrogance lacing her tone.

"Horror is more sublime than what you think it is. Horror is about facing something inevitable, something unstoppable, and about knowing that whatever you did you'd never be able to be victorious." Arfoire grew paler and paler with each word he said, "Horror was about coming face to face with a truth that you just couldn't bear, something which changes one's entire perspective, what made something which seemed innocuous and innocent into something which had in truth always been malevolent and cruel."

Arfoire took a nervous step back. "S-So what!? I'll still take away Neptune's power and I _will_ leave here victorious!" she stuttered at first but regained her confidence near the end.

Jason sighed and moved some of his drenched hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not finished yet." He said in a stern tone, "And then there's the tragedy part." He chuckled coldly "It's a bit personal, the true tragedy of my life isn't all the pain I've suffered. In truth it's that no matter how hard I try, I will _never_ be able to have a happy ending unlike most heroes. Why? It's because I'm _not_ the hero. I'm not trying to save the world. I don't _want_ to save the world. Hell I'm not even looking out for number one. But the main reason why… It's because I have no hope." Purple Heart, Compa and IF could practically feel their hearts shatter when Jason said that. "I'm immortal after all, I _can't_ end. And besides I stopped aging when I turned fourteen, I turned sixteen not too long ago."

Arfoire looked at me smugly "See even you admit it, you can't win against me!"

"But the real question is why? It's such a simple question _but_ it is the most important question you can ask." Jason stopped pacing and looked Arfoire right in the eye, "Why was _I_ the one put through the Hell I was put through? Why was _I_ the one sent to Gamindustri instead of someone pure of heart… instead of a hero? Why would someone like _me_ become a CPU? Why are _you_ losing to me?"

Arfoire gripped her spear harder out of frustration, she did not want to lose. She wanted to win, she _needed_ to win if she was going to become The True Goddess of Gamindustri.

"But the thing is Arfoire this is a cold harsh dose of reality. A reality where not all plans go as intended. A reality that is cruel to us, regardless of who you are!" Jason snapped his fingers and music started playing and he started singing much to everyone's confusion.

 _These are the eyes and the lies of the taken_

 _These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours_

 _They burn 'cause they are all afraid_

 _For every one of us, there's an army of them_

 _But you'll never fight alone_

' _Cause I wanted you to know_

Jason and Arfoire rushed each other and locked their weapons together with a shockwave, Artfire broke their weapon lock and tried to stab Jason. But he sidestepped it, grabbed her spear pulling her towards him and headbutting her.

 _That the world is ugly_

 _But you're beautiful to me_

 _Well are you thinking of me now (now)_

Arfoire pulled her spear out of Jason's grip and slashed him along his chest.

 _These are the nights and the lights that we fade in_

 _These are the words but the words aren't coming out_

 _They burn 'cause they are hard to say_

 _For every failing sun, there's a morning after_

 _Though I'm empty when you go_

 _I just wanted you to know_

Arfoire swung her spear at him, but he flipped over Arfoire while deflecting any stabs towards him with his swords, making sparks appear.

 _That the world is ugly_

 _But you're beautiful to me_

 _Are you thinking of me,_

 _Like I'm thinking of you?_

 _I would say I'm sorry, though_

 _Though I really need to go_

 _I just wanted you to know_

Jason landed and quickly turned around, swinging his crimson blade. Arfoire blocked his strike and slashed him again across the chest making a bloody x shape that was visibly closing up. Jason also got a slash in by cutting Arfoire's forearm, she hissed in pain as the new cut started smoking.

 _I wanted you to know_

 _I wanted you to know_

 _I'm thinking of you every night, every day_

Jason and Arfoire backed away from each other, only to rush at each other again. But this time they held each other back using only the tips of their weapons. The amount of force caused another shockwave, cracks in the ground were forming underneath them.

 _These are the lies and the lives of the taken_

 _These are their hearts but their hearts don't beat like ours_

 _They burn 'cause they are all afraid_

 _When mine beats twice as hard_

They swung their blades at each other seemingly wildly, making it seem as if they had multiple arms. They countered each other's strikes while multiple cuts appeared on their bodies. Arfoire stabbed forward while using her weight to add to the momentum, bringing her a few meters forward. At the same time Jason kicked off the ground towards Arfoire and swung his sword horizontally in a wide arc. Lightning struck when they crossed each other. They were both a few meters away, their backs facing each other.

' _Cause the world is ugly_

 _But you're beautiful to me_

 _Are you thinking of me_

 _Like I'm thinking of you_

 _I would say I'm sorry, though_

 _Though I really need to go_

 _I just wanted you to know_

 _That the world is ugly (I just wanted you to know)_

 _But you're beautiful to me (I just wanted you to know)_

 _Are you thinking of me_

Arfoire slammed the bud of her spear into the ground. Jason was slowly sheathing his blade, the sound of the hilt clicking when it made contact with the sheath could be heard throughout the cave. Suddenly they both had many deep cuts appear all over their bodies. Arfoire screamed in agony while not even a grunt of acknowledgement came from Jason. Arfoire was barely standing using her spear for support. Jason was engulfed in black and red flames, the flames died down to reveal him back in his human form. He fell to his knees, he couldn't even feel his own body; his whole body felt numb.

 _Stop your crying, helpless feeling_

 _Dry your eyes and start believing_

 _There's one thing they'll never take from you_

Arfoire took advantage of his weakened state by slashing him in the back and kicking him straight into a wall while throwing a fireball spell at him. He was engulfed in flames once again.

 _(One day like this,_

 _We'll never be the same_

 _Never forever_

 _Like ghosts in the snow_

 _Like ghosts in the sun)_

Jason walked out of the fire, the clothes on his upper body had been burned off, he was drenched in sweat and covered in his own blood. They all took a good look at what his human body looked like without focusing on the scars. To say it shocked them would be an understatement. Jason was skinny, _really_ skinny; it was like he hadn't eaten in weeks. In reality, Jason hadn't eaten in years as part of his own self imposed exile.

Jason tried to rush Arfoire but collapsed on the floor when he was in a few meters away from her. His own body had forced itself to shut down. It couldn't take the strain of using such a powerful HDD transformation for so long, while having not eaten in years and still go on.

The sight of Jason blacked out on the floor caused something to snap within the Purple Heart, Compa, and IF. Tears of pure rage feel from their eyes while they ran at Arfoire, weapons at the ready. They were going to give this their all. And as they ran screaming in pure rage, one question ran through their minds.

" _Why?..."_

 **Chapter 6 End**


	7. Revelations

**Chapter 7:** Revelations

 **Jason POV**

It's dark...too dark… and quiet.

And then a blue screen with white text appeared.

 **DLC Content Unlocked**

 **Additional Content 1-3**

 **Plutia Battle Entry**

Oh...well shit.

My eyes widened when I saw **Plutia.**

Oh, fuck...

OH NO!

OH GOD!

OH SWEET BABY SPACE CHRIST!

Where the Hell is my twinkie filled panic room!

Dead men be we! We're all gonna' die!

Wait! I'm Immortal, and can't _feel pain…_

I gasped.

We're all gonna be here for a ridiculously long time!

And on _that_ note...WHY THE FUCK IS IT STILL DARK AS SHIT!

Am I unconscious or something!? I hope so...

And then I saw a light in the distance.

Welp no time like the present.

I then went towards the light.

 **Third Person POV**

To say IF was shocked and appalled about the events of Jason's past -or at least what Neptune and Compa could tell her to the best of their ability- was an understatement. And to say she _didn't_ very much enjoy the fact that Jason brutally tortured and slaughtered the people that used him for their experiments was like saying bacon is fuckin' delicious.

Neptune, Compa, and IF sat near the the bed in Compa's room. There in the bed lay Jason unconscious. Everyone had solemn looks on their faces as they waited for Jason to wake up. The three that were upset about this, they had just defeated Arfoire not too long ago.

They didn't even think about getting any information out of her at all, they just wanted to _make her pay_. And so they did, Arfoire never stood a chance; the girls hit her with every bit of rage they had. Arfoire was forced to retreat and she had dropped a key fragment, which they brought with them. But they were more concerned for Jack...and what they learned.

About Neptune.

And about Jack.

For Neptune it being reveal that she was a Goddess explained _way_ too many things her surviving a fall from the sky literally becoming a shooting star isn't something that happens to a normal person. And that transformation that happened when she grabbed the sword that contained her powers. There was no doubt about it Neptune was a Goddess, the CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart.

But then again after what happened in that cave, _both_ Jason and Neptune have proved that they are not normal in the slightest.

Jason however was a _very_ different story.

They knew what happened to Jason in the five years he was kidnaped.

Their question was what about the six years after?

Just _what_ _happened_ after Jason escaped that made him hate himself so much?

Their knowledge was _very_ limited and they knew it, so they went down the list of what they truly knew about him.

He was an orphan at birth.

He was tortured and experimented on for five years when he turned five.

He can cook _really_ well.

He has without a doubt sadistic and psychotic tendencies -being the host for the embodiment of evil doesn't really help.

He's freakin' _immortal!_

And somehow in some way he became a CPU, and refers to himself as Darkness Soul in his transformation.

Yeah, needless to say they were missing _more_ than a few pieces.

But after what happened in the cave they pieced a few thing together.

He is _extremely_ depressed and is very good at hiding it.

Every time he said his name it sounded so...hollow, like he was trying to fool _himself_.

Jason Noctus isn't his real name. They knew without a doubt they weren't wrong about that.

They could tell Jason's true smile from the fake one he always wears.

Arfoire's reaction to Jason knowing her name _and_ knowing that Neptune is Purple Heart _proves_ that he know much more than he lets on.

But one thing was made _very_ clear in their banter, they _were_ _not_ working together _at all_.

And finally the most shocking of all.

When they brought him back to Compa's house and set him on the bed, Compa had to take off _all_ of Jason's clothes much to her embarrassment-while IF had to hold Neptune back from doing it herself and...other things-they confirmed what they saw after he was blasted with Arfoire's fireball.

Jason was unnaturally skinny, like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

They knew damn well it had been _far_ more than a few weeks.

"Hello, Neptune, are you there?" said a voice from the key fragment.

The girls whipped their head to the glowing fragment.

"You're the voice from the dream!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Yes Neptune it's me Histoire, I seen you've found one of the key fragments."

"Key fragments?" Neptune questioned. "Histy, I just saw that hag Arfoire drop it and we took it to spite her."

"Really Neptune, you nicknamed me 'Histy'?" Histoire sighed. "And what do you mean 'we'?"

"Hi Histy!" Compa said cheerfully. "I'm Compa."

"I'm IF, Histoire, nice to meet you." IF introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet the two of you." Histoire said. "But where's Jason?"

Everyone's mood fell the moment that subject was brought up.

"J-Ja-kun's out cold at the moment." Neptune answered, as she ran her hand through Jason's hair.

"Wait, out cold? How!?" Histoire nearly yelled out of surprise and concern

"We think he burned himself out."

"Burned himself out?"

"Histy, how much do you _know_ about Ja-kun?"

Neptune wanted answers and by the looks of the other girls they to wanted them.

Histoire sighed.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." Histoire complained. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Histy?"

"Don't worry Neptune I'm fine." Histoire assured. "I know _everything_ about Jason."

The girls gasped.

"H-How?" IF asked.

"Jason willingly let me into his mind." Histoire said simply. "Neptune tell me, what happened."

Neptune, Compa and IF retold the events of what happened in the cave not leaving out _any_ detail.

"Let me get this straight. Arfoire stabbed him with a sword that contained Neptune's powers,"

The girls noded.

"He was knocked out and in five minutes he got back up and _ripped_ the sword out of his chest," they nodded again,

"Then he gave the sword to Neptune who transformed the moment he came in contact with it, and when working together didn't work against Arfoire, Jason _kissed_ Neptune,"

They nodded once more but Neptune had a blush on her face as she did,

"Then Jason transformed in a pillar of black and red fire and referred to himself as CPU Darkness Soul, and nearly beat Arfoire. But he collapsed and you three finished her off."

"Yup!" Neptune said popping the "p" sound.

Histoire sighed. "Ouch. If stuff like this keeps happening I'm going to have to ask Jason to let me into his stash of alcohol."

"Wait Jason drinks!?" IF shouted.

"You think someone _that_ depressed wouldn't try to drown his sorrows IF?" Histoire asked rhetorically, "Besides handling his depression like that is better than some of his _other_ of his methods."

IF visibly shivered at the kind of thing Jason might have done.

"Histy just _what_ is Jason-san?" Compa asked. "And why didn't he tell us everything?"

"Jason is-no _was_ human when I first met him...and he didn't tell you everything because of me." Histoire admitted.

"WHY!?" Neptune yelled.

"He asked if it was alright to tell, I said no to telling all; because this world isn't and will _never_ be ready for a person like Jason. While it may seem like he's a good person, it couldn't be any further from the truth...while I myself care deeply for Jason, even if I hate to admit it. The young man we call Jason Noctus is without a doubt a _monster._ " Histoire said.

Neptune and Compa were about to start defending Jason, but Histoire then added,

"The kind this world would _never_ be ready for, the kind that could turn this world into a literal Hell if pushed the wrong way. And nobody would be able to stop him, and that was when he was _human_..."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Neptune rushed over to the bed and hugged Jason's head in her chest.

"Ja-kun would never do that!" Neptune tried to argue, but deep down she knew Histoire was right.

"You're right Neptune, Jason would never do that." Histoire said, "He'd never do _anything_ to upset the people he cares about."

Everyone raised an eyebrow,

"Histoire, tell us _everything_ about Jason." Neptune said in a voice that left no room for argument.

Histoire sighed, she'd notice that she had been doing that a lot lately.

"How much do you three know." the Tome of Gamindustri asked.

"He's immortal, is insane, sadistic, hates himself, Jason Noctus _isn't_ his real name, and looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks-." IF listed off.

"Years...Jason hasn't eaten in years..." Histoire corrected.

The room was dead silent at that.

Compa slowly brought her hands up to her face.

"W-Why?" she asked weakly.

"He couldn't find a way to kill himself through chemicals or weapons," Histoire said solemnly,

"He tried starving himself, and he thought it was working since his body appeared to be deteriorating due to lack of nutrients." She paused before continuing,

"He himself knew it was in vain since most of the muscle being eaten by the body was being regenerated, but he kept trying in some hope it would kill him and let him rest from a life that taunted him for his very existence."

Compa rushed out of the room, they could hear her sobs from the living room. Neptune and IF themselfs were just barely holding back the tears in their eyes.

"Histoire, what is his _real_ name." IF asked.

"Jack Gehrman..." Histoire said in a melancholy tone, "I guess it's about time to tell you the whole truth. IF could you go get Compa she needs to be here for this."

IF got up with a solemn expression, she brought back Compa whose eyes were red and puffy.

Histoire took a deep breath before explaining Jack's whole life in detail, She didn't leave anything out.

She told them every way he was tortured.

She told them about how he tried to end his suffering by trying to kill himself over and over again only to fail every time.

She told them about his attempts at lessening his sorrows by basically drowning himself in alcohol and drugs.

She told them about his unhealthy addiction to killing and the kind of people he's killed.

She told them he hates himself because he loves to make others suffer and because of how he just gave up in the end.

The biggest shocker for the girls was the revelation that he was from another world.

Neptune, Compa, and IF were

Histoire told the girls that Jack himself would explain how he knows so much.

Now all they can do is wait…

 **Jack POV**

Wait why does the point of view say "Jack" instead of "Jason"

WAIT!

The key fragment!

The fuck, Histoire!

She told them everything didn't she.

That light isn't getting any closer.

I sighed.

"This is getting me nowhere." I said. "I _really_ need to get out of here before more drama starts without me knowing."

"I'll say."

I felt a horrible awful ungodly presence behind me that terrifies _even me..._

I slowly turned my head around.

"Hi~~~..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

 **Third Person POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jack woke up with a start screaming in pure horror, much to everyone's surprise.

He then got in the fetal position shaking and rocking back and forth muttering,

"First rule Popo's: Do not talk about Popo's training." Jack muttered over and over again with anime tears.

"J-Jack what's wrong?" IF asked concerned.

"FIRST RULE OF POPO'S TRAINING!" Jack shouted suddenly.

Everyone jumped slightly.

"Oh dear Biblical God no..." Histoire said in horror.

"H-Histy what the _Hell_ is going on?" Neptune asked confused.

"Neptune...trust me on this." Histoire said, "You _don't_ want to know."

 **A few minutes latter.**

"Okay, I'm good." Jack said, finally getting out of his trauma.

His head turned to the key fragment.

"Histoire, why did you tell them?" Jack said, "I thought we both agreed it was best that they didn't."

Everyone in the room had an ice cold shiver run through their spines when they saw his face and heard his voice.

The smile that was always on his face was _gone_.

There was _no_ expression on his face, no emotion in his voice, his eyes though were completely different story.

They showed annoyance, and slight disappointment.

They weren't dealing with Jason Noctus anymore, _this_ was Jack Gehrman.

"Y-Yes Jack I did." Histoire stuttered nervously, "T-There was no more point in hiding it since they figured out most of it."

Jack sighed and shrugged.

"I suppose I would have done the same in your position." He said still no emotion in his voice, "But it would have been amusing to see if they could figure out the rest."

"Were you _ever_ going to tell us!?" Neptune yelled.

Jack looked Neptune right in the eyes, Neptune had another cold shiver go through her spine.

"Yes, all any of you needed to do was ask." Jack said simply.

"W-Wha..."

"Yeah, that was all anyone needed to do."

"It couldn't have been _that_ easy!"

Jack sighed, "Girls, I'll straight with you right now. I may leave out information, be I will _never_ lie. And I will _never_ hold information from the people I care for if they ask. Understand?"

Neptune, Compa, and IF nodded slowly.

"Okay, Jack then tell me. How do you know so much." IF flat out ordered.

"Alright." Jack said, "I'm from a world where _this_ world is a video game called Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth1 which is a remake of the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game."

The room went dead silent.

"Wha..."

Was everyone's reaction.

Jack sighed once more, "And besides I'm not sure if my knowledge is even useful anymore, which is why I was trying kept my mouth shut for a good while." he paused for a bit, "After all I didn't want to alter the timeline of this world much and if possible I wouldn't have altered it at all. But _that_ plan was scrapped the moment I dive bombed into Celestia."

"Jackie?..." Neptune asked.

"Yes..." Jack said.

"Were the games good?"

Jack ruffled Neptune's hair.

"Good enough to get four sequels and a shit ton of spin offs _and_ re released on PS VITA and Steam called the Re;birth series."

"WHAOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neptune shouted as she glomped Jack.

"Alright, alright." Jack said, "Now it's time for my question."

"Okay, shoot." IF said.

"Why the Hell am I naked?" Jack asked.

Suddenly _everyone_ became aware of Jack's currently distinct lack of clothing, only being covered by a pink silk blanket.

Especially Neptune, who at the moment was still hugging Jack...and trying to slowly move away the covers.

"Neptune, stop." Jack ordered.

"Aw, but I want to see little Jackie." Neptune said while giggling perversely.

Everyone besides Jack had an intense blush on their face.

Jack sighed, he took IF in his left arm and Compa in his right. He brought them close much to their surprise, while Neptune was hugging him.

He kissed all of them on their foreheads, causing them to light up like a Christmas Tree.

"You girls never change you got that." Jack said with a soft smile.

A _true_ smile.

 **Chapter 7 End**


	8. The Mask

**Chapter 8: The "Mask".**

"He's smiling again." Navii said, as she watched in amusement as Jack was basically force fed Compa's cooking by Neptune and IF.

The small table in the velvet blue interdimensional limo had turned into a window that they could use to watch Jack and the others.

"But is it genuine, or is he just falling behind a mask once again?" asked Tenebris who was sitting across from her, a glass of red wine in her hand.

"If anyone should know it would be you." replied the True Goddess. "After all aren't you the one that owns his soul?"

"Ah, but it's so much more fun for people to figure it out for themselves." The embodiment of evil said with a smirk. "As much as I care for Jack, it's just so much _fun_ to see them all squirm."

Navii turned her head to Tenebris, looking at her with deadpan eyes.

"You really _are_ evil, aren't you?" she said plainly.

"I _love_ the slaughter of innocents, I use the intestines of puppies as party streamers, I've made rivers run red with blood, and my domain is Hell itself; what do you think?"

Navii stared wide eyed at Tenebris her mouth agape.

"...T-That's...um...yeah." was all the True Goddess could get out.

"Oh! I also main Bastion in Overwatch!" Tenebris said with glee.

"God fucking damnit!" Navii shouted in exasperation, showing a bit of her White Heart side, she sighed. "All right, now what are we going to do about Arfoire?"

"What _about_ Arfoire?"

"Well she's _still_ on the loose, and is most _definetly_ going after the other goddess." Navii explained. " _So_ what do you think we should do?"

"Just let Jack do as he's done in the past...rip and tear, until it is done." The Darkness said with a cruel smile on her face.

"...Are you sure about this, you're _not_ going in with a plan here; especially since the timeline is starting to differ."

"Oh please, this is _Arfoire_ we're talking about here." Tenebris said with an unamused face. "I've shown you the future and the future's of the other dimensions Navii, Arfoire's plans are always hanging by one _very_ thin tread. All it takes is one small little mishap for it to all come crumbling down."

"Yeah...and you forgot the part where all of those plans nearly succeeded!"

Tenebris snorted.

"She's about as threatening as a spoiled five year old throwing a temper tantrum, any time her plans come close to success was dumb luck or someone else did all the work."

Navii raised her hand as if to argue her point, but stopped halfway there in thought.

"Huh...well, shit, no idea why I was so worried about it."

"Don't be too relaxed now dear, we've still got bigger fish to fry."

Navii raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Arfoire isn't our main concern?"

"Nope." Tenebris said popping the "p" sound. "We have my other half The Angelus to deal with, I _know_ that she's on her way to this dimension."

"Really, really!?" the True Goddess shouted in frustration. " _That_ hypocritical bitch is coming to _my_ reality, aw _Hell_ naw!"

"And you're okay with _me_ being in this dimension? I'm _evil_ remember?"

"Yes, but I _like_ _you._ "

"Awwwwwww." Tenebris said with a small blush on her face. "But The Angelus isn't the only thing we have to look out for."

Navii suddenly took a bottle of wine and started chugging it down immediately. After drinking the _entire bottle_ of wine, her face was red, drunk; she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright I needed that to handle this, alright go for it."

"The motherfucking Brotherhood." The Darkness said in a frustrated tone.

The True Goddess groaned audibly while face palming.

"Don't worry Jack will be able to handle them just fine, with any luck he'll be able to pull the huge stick out of my sister's ass."

"I hope you're right Tenebris." said Navii.

The True Goddess sighed as she brought her head back to look at the table that was now showing Jack and the others about to head out, she pouted adorably.

"Aw, is someone getting a little jealous?" Tenebris said mockingly.

"B-B-Baka!" Navii yelled, letting out her inner tsundere.

Tenebris got up out of her seat with a smirk as she walked towards Navii.

The True Goddess raised and eyebrow as she looked up at Tenebris, the primal force of darkness bent down so that she was mere inches away from Navii's face. Tenebris brought her hands to the side of Navii's face, using one of them to move Navii's hair behind her ear before both of them rested comfortably against the goddess's cheeks.

Navii's eyes widened as Tenebris moved her face in closer until she brought both of their lips together, invading the True Goddess's mouth with her tongue.

Tenebris brought her head back from Navii's, a small trail of saliva between the two of them.

If Navii wasn't blushing before, she was _now_.

"W-W-W-W-Wha..." Navii stuttered uncontrollably.

"If you're feeling lonely I know many _pleasurable_ ways to help you out with that." Tenebris said with a slightly sadistic smile.

"T-T-T-Tenebris!?" Navii stuttered once more

"You know, I've never had my way with a goddess before." Tenebris looked right into Navii's eyes, licking her lips. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

"I'm right fucked now, aren't I?" asked Navii.

"Right in the downunder." The Darkness confirmed gleefully.

* * *

Jason was outside Compa's house, leaning on his back next to the door. He was waiting thing for the girls to get ready as he watched the sun rise into the morning sky.

His face had a depressed look on it, this was one of the very rare times he wouldn't have his "mask" on.

"Why am I even here?" The killer asked to no one in particular.

He honestly didn't know why.

He saw a chance to leave his unforgiving world and took it, despite knowing what he could do; despite what he might end up doing.

Maybe he wanted to run away from the world that did nothing but scorn him for his existence.

Maybe he wanted to find more guilty people to kill.

Maybe he wanted to see if there was a way to end his life in world.

Maybe, just maybe he wanted to…

"Find someone, anyone who would...care." Jack answered to himself, he an empty haunting chuckle. "But I know there isn't anyone out there who cares about me."

His mind flashed back to the CPUs, Compa, IF, Histoire, The True Goddess Navii...Tenebris.

With the exception of Tenebris, he couldn't _really_ get why everyone liked him.

Tenebris was easy to make sense of, they were both kill crazy, sadistic, psychos.

Nuff said.

The others...he had no God damned idea, and in all honesty he had got no problem with that.

The fact that they _care_ about him is good enough.

Hell, it didn't even have to be in a romantic sense.

Having friends was good enough for him.

So why?

Why do they are they in love with _him of all people_?

What redeeming qualities does he have that make them love him?

"I'm sadistic, self hating, suicidal, psychopathic, and to top it all off one of my hobbies is _murder_!" Jack thought out loud.

His eyes widened as a thought came to mind.

"Perhaps they fell for the mask I made, Jason Noctus."

Jason was everything Jack wanted to be, before the experiments began. He was a white knight like in the stories he was read and told when he was younger.

Jason was the good guy, helped everyone, was chivalrous.

Jason was Jack's imaginary friend when he was younger since he couldn't make any friends.

A few years after the experiments Jack turned his imaginary friend into a mask and clung to it like a lifeline.

It was one of the only things that kept him from going on a random slaughter.

Jack heard the door next to him open up, instinctively he put on his "mask" again just as Neptune ran out yelling about how amazing of an adventure they were all going to have.

"Come on Jackie lets go!" Neptune shouted with glee.

Jack sighed as he started walking along with Compa and IF, who had just came out.

He adjusted his messenger bag that was strapped across his shoulder.

He gave them all that fake beaming smile he gave everyone.

Perhaps...it was better this way.

Unknowingly Jack past the girls while walking through Planeptune.

They looked at him with somber expressions, after finding out everything about the young man walking in front of them, the smile he gave off felt so...hollow.

For them...it was a mask.

For them...it wasn't better off this way.

 **Chapter 8 End.**


	9. DISCONTINUED

**I'll be honest with you guys, I** _ **hate**_ **what I've done in this story.**

 **It's so goddamned poorly written, I mean seriously, compare the first chapter to the last chapter.**

 **The jump in quality is** _ **very**_ **much apparent, but unfortunately, I don't think I can write this.**

 **Why?**

 **I made the main character a complete angst fest!**

 **WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINK!?**

 **I don't give a fuck if it was my first fanfiction!**

 **Seriously, all this story has done is show me what** _ **not**_ **to do.**

 **Hell the** _ **same exact**_ **version of Jack is in my other story "Heaven and Hell, Abyss and Blood" is a** _ **much**_ **better character than the Jack in this story.**

 **And if anyone** _ **has**_ **read any of the other stories on my profile, they know that I'm a** _ **much**_ **better writer now.**

 **But since I'm a better writer now, I'm willing to revisit this story.**

 **Give it a new coat of paint and all that.**

 **So I want you guys in the reviews to tell me what do you want me to do.**

 **You want me to re write this.**

 **Or do you want me to leave it dead.**

 **If I do re write this, I'm giving Jack a different backstory and adding Hellsing.**

 **Why Hellsing?**

 **Because Fuck-mothering-CPUs!**


	10. REWRITE IS UP PEOPLE!

**So...why are people still following and favoriting this fic when the rewrite** ** _The Greatest Show Reborn (Cover art pending.)_** **has been published since January 31st.**

 **OUT OF THIS FIC! OUT OF THIS FIC!** ** _READERS BEGONE FROM THIS FIC!_**

 **Na I'm fuckin' with you, still surprised about people still following and faving this fic though.**


End file.
